the college life
by wbcpink
Summary: bella is starting her first year of college at NYU fith her best friends alice and rose.while ther she bumps into a guy she had a crush on in jr high. what will happen when he figures out who she is? all human normal pairings..m rating for future lemons
1. road trip

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters aren't mine. They belong to Stephanie Meyer I just play with them.

Chapter 1 road trip

It was six in the morning when my alarm went off. I was so excited my first day of college was one week away. Today I would be leaving forks Washington to go to NYU. I was going to be gong there with my two best friends rose and Alice. We found an apartment close to campus. So I was very excited. I had just woke up when my phone rang.

**New message: Alice: well be there in an hour, be ready.**

I got in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I got out and pulled my hair in to a messy bun and put on a t-shirt and jeans and a black hoodie. I grabbed my lat couple of bags and headed down stairs to wait for my friends.

"Can you come here Bella?" My mom Renee yelled. I walked into the living room to find my mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey sweetie," my mom said, as she pulled me into a hug. "We know your leaving in a few minutes and we just wanted to say good bye and give you this." she handed me a box I opened it I was a computer.

"Oh wow mom, dad you didn't have to," I said, my eyes on the brink of tears.

"We wanted you to, and now you have everything you needed for school," My dad Charlie said.

"Thank you," I hugged them both.

"Now bells I know you an adult and you know how to take care of yourself but if you need any thing call us anytime," Charlie chocked out he was crying. "Oh and Bells please be care full with boys they only have one thing on their mind."

"Dad don't worry ill be careful and I promise to call you If I need something," I kissed his cheek and hugged him and my mom. Who was falling apart. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I yelled running to the door.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, "Oh my god I can't believe where really going to college together. this is going to be so much fun."

"Hey bells," rose smiled. "You ready?"

"Yes just about," I grabbed my computer and my backpack. I hugged my parents and kissed them good bye for the last time. Then we all got into the truck and drove off towards New York. My new home, my new escape, my new life.

A/N: this is my first story I hope I'm doing ok so far let me know what you think ill try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I know the grammar and spelling is mess up but I'm new I promise it gets better as you read so please keep reading my story


	2. on the road

Chapter 2 on the road

Bpov

"Bella can u believe it in two days well be in college?" Alice asked "oh my god and we get to go shopping for our new apartment me you and rose living together like we always dreamed."

"Yes yes Alice you already said that 4 time since we been on the road and if you keep repeating it I might jump out the car it's only been 30 min." I said as rose chuckled.

"honestly bell you cant tell us your not excited to get away for forks the tow is a drag I cant wait for the boy s." rose smiled.

"I am happy maybe it hasn't hit me yet" I mumbled looking out the window just then rose turned on the radio and we all started to sing. After I while I dosed off in to a dream.

"_Mrs. Miller can I go to the bathroom?" I raised my hand._

"_Of cores Bella use the pass"_

_I walked into the hall way and slipped a note into locker 235. _

_**Dear Edward **_

_**I know you don't see me but I see you I really like you. **_

_**I see how different you are. You're not like the rest of them. **_

_**I can see the real you. If you want to know who I am please meet me after school behind the gym.**_

_**Your secret admirer **_

_I hurried off to class. As soon as class got out I saw Edward reading the note. And he looked up strait at me intensely for a few seconds that seemed like minutes. And looked away. He knew he had to know no way I could meet him after school I was stupid to think I had a chance._

"_Hey Bella …Bella...Bella" Alice yelled._

I got shook out of my dream back to the present hey bells were in Wyoming it's your turn to drive Alice told me. We stopped and ate at a dinner before we hit the road again. Alice was texting her boyfriend jasper who she had met on the internet and would be meeting for the first time when we got to college. While rose was talking on the phone to Emmett. He was also going to school with us too. He would be flying in a few days. I started to think what it would be like for me once we got there. I never had a boy friend that I knew about anyway. I had gone out with this guy Tyler a few times. But, I didn't know we where dating till he tried to kiss me. I shudder at the thought. Then of course there was Jake. "Earth to Bella." Alice waiver her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was deep in thought" I replied

"So you never told us what happened over jakes last night?"Rose questioned.

"Nothing really." I told them.

"No spill it missy." Alice said.

_(Flashback)_

"_This is going to be so much fun Jake where going off to college together can u believe it?"I asked._

"_I know bells" he paused "there is kinda something I want to ask you"_

"_Go ahead Jake" I urged_

"_Well thin is hard for me to ask but do you think you could not talk to me in public. I mean just at first cause well you're not exactly cool and girls think you you're my girlfriend and then they won't talk to me" he added. _

"_What" I yelled. _

"_Bye Jake you don't want to be friends with me in public then we cant be friends at all" I cried and leaving his house slamming the door._

"Ill kill him how dare he say that to you." rose said.

"Aww bells don't get sad there plenty of fish in the sea." Alice patted my shoulder.

"I know It's just every time I like a guy he doesn't like me"I replied.

I to get quiet then. A few more hours and we would be in New York.

A/N: wow who saw that coming with Jake tell me what you think an I apologize if my editing is off I'm new to this and it going to take a while to get used to. Please review review review!!!

The next chapter should be up some time this week ill try for tomorrow but I make no promises

Next chapter (their new place and a little for epov)


	3. getting settled

Chapter 3- getting settled

"Wow I'm beat." I said plopping down on the couch next to Rose.

"Me too." Rose yawned.

"Oh you can't be tired the night still young and it's our first night in New York. Don't you guy want to go out?" Alice clapped

"No Alice the only thing I want to see is the back of my eyelids." I groaned.

"Rose?"Alice pleaded "please please please?"

"No I'm with bell on this one I'm so tired." Rose yawned.

"Aww guys you're no fun." Alice pouted.

I got up and said good night and walked into my room and lay down and thought about or place. I love our new apartment all the walls where an off white with white crown molding. The floors, where oak wood all the rooms had big windows facing the city. we all had our own bathroom it was perfect. I was so tired. It didn't take long for me to drift in to dream land.

_I walked into music_ _class and there he was my green eyed bronze haired angel. He was so perfect. But, today he had al troubled look on his face like he was deep in thought. He looked around as if he was searching for some one. Then he looked to me and our eyes met for the second time that __day. It__ was as if he was drawing me to him I felt my body drift towards him. I was bought out of my dream state win I tripped over on of the music stands falling right on top of Jessica Stanley. Causing every one including the teacher to burst into a roar of laughter. _

_"Oh my god you freak get off of me" Jessica yelled _

_"Here let me help you" an angelic voice said as a pair of strong arms pulled me up. I looked up and there he was holding me in his arms staring into my eyes. _

_"Than-thank you" I stuttered _

_"No problem" he said _

_"Edward" Jessica called "help" _

_"Bella!"_

"Bella get up now." Alice called "I laid out your clothes. Come on hurry up"

"Alice leave me alone" I groaned

"Up now" she screamed as she slammed the door.

I got up and jumped in the shower. Alice had laid out a blue sweater dress with a pair of footless tights I threw it on with my black uggs and pulled back the front of my hair in to a clip. "Finally your done we can go" Alice clapped as I walked out my room

"Where are we going?" I yawned

"Seriously Bella we are in New York with a new empty place, we have no food and this is Alice you're talking to do you really have to ask?"Rose chuckled

"Aww Alice you got me up at 7:30 to go shopping." I whined

"Of cores we have so much to do and I have to be back by 3 because I have a date with jasper at 7 so lets go." she replied

we where in and out of stores all day we got every thing for our apartment we didn't have and everything we already did not to mention enough food for 3 months.

"God Alice you went a bit over board today don't you think" I said looking at our living room that was now filled with bags

"No we need all of this" Alice replied

I didn't even bother to ask how much she spent .I knew I would have a heart attack over it. We put up all the bags. Alice went to get ready for her date she was finally going to meet jasper after 3 years of dating through the phone, text messaging, and MySpace. I decided to go check out the campus and maybe look at the book store rose had invited Emmett over for the night to christen her new room so she was out, and I was on my own. I grabbed my coat and bag and headed for the campus.

A/N: dont worry I didn't for get Edward the next chapter is from epov. I so excited review let me know how your liking it. New chapter up tomorrow!!!


	4. funny meeting you here?

EPOV

"Oh my baby boy is going to college. You're all grown up," my mom cried.

"Ill miss you to mom." I promised hugging her "but, ill see you at thanksgiving."

"good luck son," my dad said. "I'm so proud of you."

he handed me the keys to my apartment. "I expect you to keep focus on your school and be responsible," he added. "Also keep an eye on your cousin jasper. He should be here soon."  
"thanks dad, ill see you soon" I said as hugged my parents once more before they left. . I just sat down when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey jasper long time man," I hugged him.

"Yea I know same her how have you been?" he asked.

"Same as ever you?" I questioned.

"Pretty much the same," he laughed. I helped him set his bags in the extra room. We talked while he unpacked he told me that he had met a girl named Alice on the internet, three years ago, and they had really hit it off . So he asked her to be his girlfriend, and they've been together ever since. He told me he was nervous because tomorrow they where going to meet for the first time. He asked me about my relationships.

I told him about my ex-girlfriend Lauren and how we had just broken up a few days ago. She had met this guy named Mike, and she thought we should see other people, and honestly I was glad. I mean sure she was hot but, she was just so boring. You know your typical spoiled rich girl only in to looks and popularity. I was happy she broke it off because, I didn't have to feel bad for being the one to do it. We talked for a while and ordered a pizza. We watched some TV. Well I watched as jasper texted constantly to Alice I guessed. At about three in the morning I finally decided to go to sleep. I woke up the next day at 12:30. I got up and jumped in the shower and got dressed. Since I had to be at work at two. I worked at the campus main bookstore. Today was going to be so busy due to the fact that school started in a few days. I got to work and punched in early.

"Hey Eddie," an annoying voice called I hated that name. I looked up to see it was Jessica "I tried to call you last night but you didn't answer."

"Yah sorry I was busy," I replied, yeah busy ignoring her.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies Friday," she asked.

"Oh sorry I cant maybe some other time," I said as I walked away before she could ask me something else.

I waked out to see lines everywhere. Today was going to be a long day I went over and helped people in line find their textbooks. After about 30 minutes it finally calmed down, and I started striating the books in the aisles. I turned the corner to see a girl stepping on the bottom shelf trying to reach a book on one of our highest shelves I walked over to her. "Need some help," I asked, causing her to jump and fall back into my arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked, helping her to her feet.

She looked down blushing a brilliant shade of red. Then looked back up to me her eyes where the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. Something about her looked so familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I decided to go to the main book store on campus and get my text books early and a few other books as well. I was in the fiction section looking for a new copy of _Wuthering Heights._ my copy was old an falling apart . I found it on the top shelf but I couldn't reach it. I decided to stand on one of the shelves to get it I just reached it when someone asked form behind me. "Need some help?" startling me making me to fall in to a pair of arms.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked helping me stand up

I blushed and looked away I looked up in to a familiar face. With the same green eyes in my dreams form so many years ago. Looking back at me intently.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Y-yes," I finally managed to say.

He bent down to get t my book. "Interesting choice _Wuthering Heights_, what class is this for?" he asked.

"Um it's not for a class I just wanted a new copy its one of my favorite books," I said.

"Interesting not may people like the classics any way I'm Edward and you are?" he questioned.

"Bella," I replied.

"Well nice to meet you Bella." he smiled, "that wouldn't be Bella swan by any chance would it?"

"Yes how did you know," I asked, did he remember me?

"I knew you looked familiar I'm Edward Cullen we went to Jr. High together," he smiled.

"Oh yes how you are?" I faked, like I didn't remember him even though the truth is I never forgot him.

"I'm great well it was nice seeing you again. I better get back to work my boss is heading over. But, I hope to see you around," he waived.

"Ok bye," I waived back.

Could this really be happening Edward Cullen here at NYU. I was speechless he remembered me? Why did he remember me?

A/N: next chapter up tomorrow!!! Don't forget to review…


	5. first day of school part 1

chapter 5 - first day of school part 1

(One week later)

BPOV

The alarm went off and I jumped up excited for my first day of school. I took a quick shower and straightened my hair. I put on my favorite pair of holey jeans and a white t-shirt and my black MCR hoodie. I grabbed my bags and ran out the door so I could be early. Alice and rose had already left with jasper and Emmett. Ever since the happy couples have been inseparable. To the point where I have to sleep most nights with ear plugs cause the walls in our apartment are so thin.

My first classes seemed to last forever. We finally got released I headed to the café to grab some food when my phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Isabella swan," the voice said.

"Yes who may I ask is calling?"

"hi my name is Chris I'm the manager of the main bookstore on campus u applied for a job he and I was wondering if you would be able to start this afternoon?" he replied.

"Oh hi yes what time?"

"Is four to eight ok," he asked.

"Yes ill be in then thank you," I replied.

I got up for my next class when I tripped causing my books to spill across the sidewalk.

"Here let me help you," a guy with long blonde hair, and blue eyes asked.

"Thank you" I smiled

"your welcome, my names James" he stuck out his hand"

"Bella," I replied while shaking his hand.

Well bell watch your step Bella," he smiled. "See you around."

the rest of the classes flew by pretty quickly after that. I had gotten a pretty big home work load. So, I decided to stop in the library and work on it before, I had to start working. I sat at the sable completely zoned in.

"Hey bells," a husky voice called.

I looked up to see Jacob, "what do you want aren't you like breaking your rule?" I frowned I got up and put my stuff in to my bag to leave.

"Look bells," he frowned

"It's Bella," I growled.

"Bella I'm sorry for what I said before. But, turns out we can be friends now. I have a girlfriend and I'm popular now. So you see we don't have to hide out friendship anymore." He smiled.

"You got to be fucking joking. You want me to pretend like everything is perfect? Like you didn't blow me off and hut my feelings? Just pretend like it never happened?" I asked angrily.

"Yes I was hoping so" he smiled

"Jake you ruined our friendship. So just do what you wanted and stop talking to me." I said and left.

I stomped off towards the bookstore. I told the girl Jessica who was working the register I was new here and asked to see the manager. Chris he was expecting me he took me in the back and explained everything and had me fill out all my paperwork. Then he took me around the store and introduced me to everyone. There was Jessica, Ben, Eric, Victoria he left me in the fiction section and said he would be back in a minute.

"We meet a gin Bella." Edward glorious voice said form behind me.

"Hi," I smiled.

"So what is it today Pride and Prejudice?" he questioned.

"No actually," I was interrupted my Chris.

"Oh hey the Edward just the man I was looking for. I see you've met Bella she's going to be working here and I would like you to train her for the week." Chris told Edward.

"ok no problem," he smiled and waived to Chris.

A/N:sorry its kinda short but the senod part will be up later today..


	6. first day of school part 2

EPOV

So far today was horrible. I woke up late and missed my first class on my first day of school. The rest of my classes seemed to be dragging on and on. I had a ton of homework. But, some how I managed to finish it before work. When I got to work it was surprisingly slow. I walked to the back and clocked in. Chris had told me I was training someone today. I wasn't excited about it to say the least. However, it couldn't be worse than training Jessica. I don't know how she got in to college and she didn't even know how to alphabetize. It took me a solid two weeks to train her. We ended up making her a cashier even though I'm sure counting money was beyond her mental capability.

"Oh Eddie I have 2 tickets to the nicks game I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Jessica asked form behind me.

Wow the nicks as much as I wanted to go I don't think I could tolerate her for two hours let alone two minutes." I would but I have to close that night sorry," I replied.

"Oh well maybe some other time" she frowned.

I started in the fiction section. It was pretty trashed I began to straitened the shelves I got to the second row when I saw Bella standing there looking around.

"We meet a gin Bella," I smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back she was just too beautiful. Just seeing her then made my day suddenly brighter.

"So what is it today pride and prejudice?" I questioned reemerging her liking for the classics.

"No actually" she was cut off by Chris my boss, witch I thought was rude interrupting a customer.

"Oh hey the Edward just the man I was looking for. I see you've met Bella she's going to be working here and I would like you to train her for the rest of the week," he said causing me to smile. It would give me a chance to get to know Bella better. I don't know what it is but, something about her intrigues me.

"ok no problem," I smiled and waived to Chris. After a moment of awkward silence I pointed to the shelf

"So let's start here I guess."

I explained how all the shelves where organized. We went down all the rows in the store striating and finished in a bout 2hours. We chatted about common interest. We had a lot of things in common. Like or taste in books and music. She told me how here favorite artist changed every month. She said she would get hooked on one band and listen to all there music till she was sick of it. Also how she enjoyed reading everything but, the classic love stories where her favorites. We also chatted about school, and found out we had a few of the same classes. We worked endlessly all night till the store closed at 7. Witch surprisingly mad me sad because I would have to say good night. When the customers left we double checked all the shelves we had already stocked everything so we just had to count the money and lock up.

"Well how did you like your first day?" I asked.

"It was good I think I'm going to like working here," she smiled,

"That's good well I'm done counting u ready to go?"

"yah I'm beat" she replied

BPOV

"Well goodnights Edward see you tomorrow," I said walking away.

"Wait I can give you a ride," he yelled.

"Its ok I just live around the corner," I replied. "I don't mind walking."

"Bella it's ok really," he said "besides I don't feel comfortable with you walking all by your self this late its dangerous." He was worried about me why?

We walked to his car. It was shiny silver Volvo. He walked to the passenger door and opened it for me. We started to drive. "Nice car by the way," I smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"So why don't you live in the dorms?" he questioned

"I think it's a waste of money, and besides that I'm planning on staying here after school so I figured why not pay for an apartment form the get go. You know?" I answered

"I do... so do you live alone?" he questioned

"No I live with my two best friends Alice and Rosalie they go to school here to," I smiled.

"Interesting," he raised an eyebrow. "Your friend Alice would happen to have a boyfriend named jasper would she?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"He's my cousin he lives with me," he chuckled "small world isn't it?"

"Yes very," I laughed.

Just then we pulled in to my building "well good night speed racer," I chuckled.

"night Bella ill see you tomorrow," he smiled.

I watched as the shiny silver Volvo disappeared into the night.

A/N: so what do u thinks about them working together? Ill try to update tomorrow but I make no promises. Review please!!


	7. look who it is?

I got home and Alice and Rose where sitting on the couch. "Hey guys," I waived setting down. Alice looked at me and smiled. "So how was your first day of work?" she questioned.

"It was good, so yeah do you remember Edward Cullen from Jr. High?" I asked.

"Of cores how could we not remember you where in love with him even though he was an ass," rose laughed. I frowned she didn't know him like me.

"Come on bells don't look like that he acted like you did exist and he gave Lauren that note you wrote and made you cry. Anyway what's the point?" Alice asked.

"Well first of all he was never mean to me. Second he didn't give her the note she found it in his stuff. Anyway has jaspers cousin." I smiled.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"Who cares anyway?" rose questioned.

"Well I care he works with me he's my trainer, he's really nice," I smiled.

They both looked at me with disapproving looks. "Look Bella honey we know you think he's different and all. But, we don't want to see you get hurt," Rose patted me on the shoulder.

"Yes sweaty there's plenty f other guys out there just not Edward your no good for each other," Alice frowned.

"You know what you guys don't even know him. He's different I'm telling you. Beside people change." I yelled and went in my room slamming the door. Who was I kidding me have a chance with Edward my friends even thought he was too good for me. It felt like Jr. High all over again except worse. I took a shower and went to bed curling in to a ball. Whimpering till I passed out.

I waked to the patio for lunch to see turned standing on the table reading "Dear Edward I know you don't see me but I see you I really like you. I see how different you are. You're not like the rest of them. I can see the real you. If you want to know who I am please meet me after school behind the gym. Your secret admirer," she laughed. "I can't believe someone actually gave Edward this."

"I know who it was it was Bella swan," Jessica yelled and pointed strait at me.

Every one was in a roar of laughter I felt tear in my eyes well up and I began to cry. I ran to the bathroom stall and buried my face in my hands. As The bell began to ring.

I woke up to my alarm buzzing. I groaned, I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and my Underoath band t-shirt. I put my hair in messy bun and grabbed my glassed and left. I got to my first class early. English 101 with Professor Ballard. The class was huge around 200 people. I decided to sit in the 3rd to last row so I would get any attention form the teacher.

"Hello Bella," I heard Edward's voice say form beside me. "Is this seat taken?"

"hi," I smiled. "No not at all."

"that's good," he said sitting down next to me. "this is a big class it's nice to know some one." he smiled a perfect crooked smile at me. Just then the professor came out. "Hello class welcome to English 101," he smiled passing out the syllabus foot the term. He started going over the lesson plan when my phone vibrated I had a text.

Alice: hey Bella I'm sorry for what I said last night please don't be mad.

Bella: don't worry you just reminded me that I wasn't good enough for him. But I always knew that so it's ok.

Alice: that's not true you're good enough for him has not good enough for you.

Bella: Alice it oks really I'll be fine. I promise so how's class???

Alice: boring so yeah the other night jasper told me he loved me can u believe it!!! : )

Bella: that's great!! J

Alice: well g2g bye.

As soon as I put my phone away the professor let us go for the day. I got up and left I needed to get some coffee before my next class. I managed to get to the line before any one else did"hi can I get a large iced coffee," I asked the lady at the counter.

"Make that two," some one asked I turned around to see the guy James who helped me with my books the other day. "hey Bella how are you ?"

"I'm great how are you?"

"I'm good just a little tired, how are your classes going?"

"good yours?"

"their fine," the said paying for my coffee too

"thanks you didn't have to"

"its no problem listen I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out some time?"

"Um sure," I smiled.

"awesome well how about tonight?" he asked

"I have to work till 9 but, maybe after?"

"We could catch a movie?"

"Ok pick me up at the main bookstore at nine then well I got to go see you later."

"Bye" he waived.

EPOV

when class got out Bella ran out too quick. I wanted to ask her out for lunch. I guess I would have to wait till Thursday or ask her tomorrow. I walked out class when I seen Lauren waiting out side the door smiling at me.

"Hey Eddie" she waived

"Lauren "

"can we talk" she asked

"sure" we walked over to a bench and sat down

"look I know I said I wanted to see other people but, I changed my mind. Going out with mike made me realize that I only want you." she smiled and leaned into kiss me. I turned my head causing her to kiss my cheek and pushed her off of me.

"Look Lauren I think its best if were just friends," I groaned.

"What? Why? Is there some one else's?" she cried.

"no not yet but, I don't have romantic feelings for you Lauren."

"but I love you Edward you can't tell me you don't have feelings for me after al these years?"

"No I don't and after all there's years I've come to realize that you're just to superficial for me. I could never love anyone like you plus your kind of a bitch." she stood up and slapped me then. Stalked of in a fit of rage.

The rest of my day seemed to drag. I got to work a little early. Bella was already there waiting. She waived hi to me and we picked up her training joking as we worked. Work seemed to go by fast when I with Bella, Too fast. We where closing the store when she went into the bathroom. she came our with her hair down wearing a little bit of make up to make her features pop. I was almost drooling.

"You look beautiful doing something fun?" I asked.

"Thank you," she blushed." I'm got a date."

"Oh …..Well have fun," I waived. As she walked words a guy he had long blonde hair and muscular build. I should have known she had a boyfriend. She was jut to perfect to be single.

A/N:sorry for the late post ive been busy but i will be posting a chapter every day this week revive tell me what you think!!


	8. the date

BPOV

I came out the bathroom and Edward was staring at me. "You look beautiful doing something fun?" he asked. "Thank you, I got a date" I smiled. Edward frowned then and said goodbye like he was disappointed. I waived and walked to the car where James was waiting. He was very attractive but he wasn't Edward to say the least.

"hello Bella," he smiled.

"hi James," I smiled back he opened the door for me and went around to get in to the car. He started engine and began driving.

"You look pretty by the way," he smiled. "How was work?"

"thanks, work was good it went by pretty fast. So do you work?"

"no my family wants me to concentrate on my school work." We talked all the way to the theater. When we got there he opened my door for me and held my hand up to the box office. "Hi can I have 2 for zombie zone 5,"he asked the box office attendant." sorry about the horror flick it's the only one showing right now" he said.

"Its ok," I smiled.

"Does u want some snacks?" he asked pointing to the concession stand.

"yeah sure but their on me," I said pulling him to the stand." large popcorn and 2 cokes and some redlines." I said handing the girl at the counter a twenty.

"Thanks," he smiled

when we got to the theater. James pointed to a couple seats in the middle row. We sat down a started to chat. When the lights got dim. I started to get scared I hated horror movies. One time when the zombie popped out I jumped and threw pop corn all over me and James. He just looked and laughed at me. When the movie was out he poked fun at me all the way to my complex. We pulled in and he went around helping me out of the car.

"Well I had fun do you need me to walk you up to your door to protect you from the zombies?" he laughed.

"No I should be fine,"I chuckled. "I had fun to."

"well good night," he smiled

"night,"I said giving him a hug when we pulled back he leant in to give me a kiss. As his lip touched mine it felt so wrong almost like kissing a brother. We pulled back for each other awkwardly.

"Was it just me or was that like..."

I interrupted him "kissing your sibling no offense."

"none taken," he laughed. "So I guess we should just stay friends?"

"yeah I thin that would be good," I smiled, and hugged him once more before I walked inside. Finding Alice and Rose waiting at the door. Waiting for details. I spilled they were all excited till I told them that the kiss was blah and we decide to just be friends. I went to my room a fell asleep instantly. Dreaming of Edward

A/Mathis chapter was kind of uneventful and short sorry the next one will be better promise... new chapter up tomorrow!!!


	9. the dream

EPOV

I opened the door to my apartment to find jasper on the couch making out with a girl who I'm assuming was Alice. They broke apart jumping when the saw me. "oh hey Edward this is my girlfriend Alice," he smiled point at Alice.

"hi Alice nice to see you again after all these years," I went to shake her hand.

"same here," she smiled. Jasper looked at us puzzled.

"you to know each other?" he asked.

"Yes we went to middle school together," I told him.

"Wow it's a small world," jasper laughed.

"yeah, well it was nice seeing you I'm gong to bed," I said walking into my room. I took a quick shower and drifted to sleep the second my head hit the pillow.

_I opened my locker and a note fell out. It read:note book to look for it but it wasn't there. It wasn't there!_

I was woken out of my dream by my alarm clock. I jumped up and threw on a button up shit and some jeans. I ran my hand through my hair a few times and left. While I was sitting in class I couldn't help but think about my dream. I had totally forgotten about that note.

_Dear Edward_

_I know you don't see me but I see you. I really like you. I see how different you are. You're not like the rest of them. I can see the real you. If you want to know who I am please meet me after school behind the gym._

_Your secret admirer_

_I looked around to see if I could find the person who left the note but, there was no one in sight. I shut my locker and Lauren was standing there. "hey Edward," she smiled_

_"hi Lauren," I smiled and started to walk to my music class._

_I got in class the note running through my mind over and over again. I couldn't stop starring at it. Someone knew me knew I wasn't happy being me? Knew I didn't care about the popularity? But who? I had to meet this girl._

_Just then I looked up and got caught in a pair of chocolate brown eyes. They where beautiful, she was beautiful. I wonder could it be Bella out of all the girls I hoped so. Shy, timid, Bella. There was something about her. She was so different and every time I talked to her she surprised me with he thoughts. Just then she tripped over the stand and fell onto Jessica Stanley I jumped up to help her up and knocked my notebook on the floor.  
"Oh my god you freak get off of me" Jessica yelled  
"Here let me help you" I said grabbing Bella and helping her up. She looked at me and our eyes met for a moment more.  
"Than-thank you," she stuttered, as her cheeks burned red.  
"No problem," he said.  
"Edward," Jessica called "help!" I grabbed her hand helping her off_ _the floor._

_I went back to my seat and picked up my stuff the bell rang soon after and it was lunch time. I wasn't very hungry so I went to the library to retuned my books and start on my homework. But, I couldn't focus all I could think about was that note. I opened mynote book but it wasn't there... it wasn't there!_

i was woken out of my dream by my alarm clock. i jumed up and therw on a button up shit and some jeans. i ran my hand through my hair a few times and left. while i was sitting in class i coulden help but think about my dream. i had totaly forgoten about that note.

_(Flash back)  
I waited for my last class to finish and rushed out to the gym. I had to know. When I got there I noticed Lauren standing there holding a piece of paper._

_"Edward you came," Lauren smiled_

_"you wrote the note?" I asked._

_"Yes Edward I like you." she said coming closer. "I see their real you I know your not fake and I love that bout u."_

_"I can believe it was you," I said_

_"do you want to hang out some time?" she asked hopeful_

_"sure," I smiled_

after we hung out she seemed cooler and we ended up dating off and on for 5 years. Yet after all that I still can't believe it was her that wrote that note. If only it was Bella. I thought as I walked into work.

_A/N: hey sorry the chapter is to short. The next one should be longer promise. Also I'm sorry about my grammar and punctuation errors. I'm not very good at it but I'm working on it. Next chapter up tomorrow hopefully!!!_


	10. Never knew

A/N: sorry for the late post but was having some computer issues. Also I have to apologize I was reading the previous chapter and a paragraph in it was missing I don't know what happened but I fixed it. Any way her you go enjoy…

EPOV

I woke up and got dressed I was eating breakfast and there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Lauren standing there in a very revealing whit tank top and a school girl skirt. I let out a sigh. What was she trying to do to me?

"Hi Edward" she smiled devilishly and then wrapped her arms around. She kissed me roughly and I couldn't help myself I kissed her back. We backed up till we hit the wall. I felt her hands slide down to my belt. I grabbed her hands and we broke apart gasping. I couldn't do this.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I need you Edward," she sighed.

I pushed her away lightly and walked. In to the living room to sit down. She followed. "Look I now you where mad the other day so I'm going to forget what you said to me," she said joining me. "Edward we've been together for five years we can't just throw it away without trying to make it work first."

"First of all I meant everything I said yesterday. Second we've tried too many times why can't you just face it we're not meant to be. we're to different people. You know as well as me, in a few months your going to get bored. Then you'll want to go out with another guy. So you'll say lets see other people. Then after you hook up with them you come back begging. I'm sick of the games. I want to find some one I'll want to be with forever, cant you see that. Why don't you want to do the same?"

"It will be different this time I'm different, I promise," she begged. "I love you Edward!"

"Why?" I asked

"I just do," she said reaching for my hand. I moved it.

"That not good enough I need a real reason. You never told me why, I need to know. I need to know you understand me. Like you did when we where kids."

"What are you talking about?"She asked.

" Remember that note you wrote me in Jr. High?" I asked, "It didn't say much. But, it said enough to know that you knew me. The real me."

"What note?" she questioned.

"The note you gave me when we where in Jr. High the day we first kissed?"

"Oh, that note I didn't write that Edward some girl did. You know the ugly one with brown hair who fell all the time. Well Jessica saw her put it in you locker that day and when I found it in band on the floor I decided to pretend I wrote it. But, what does it matter even though I never wrote it doesn't mean I don't get you I do Eddie," She smiled.

"You did what?" I yelled, I felt anger pulse through my whole body all this time was a lie and I was too stupid to realize. It was always Bella. "I can't believe you did that. That note was the only reason I put up with your bullshit. It was the only reason I gave you a chance, because honestly you're not now nor have you ever been my type."

"What, why are you mad. I did what I to do, besides dose it matter it was just some stupid girl. You got me instead of some ugly loser," she smiled.

"Her name is Bella and she's is not stupid or ugly she most beautiful girl I've ever met she's, she smart and kind and perfect, and like I said yester day you're a superficial bitch!"

"You've got to be kidding Eddie. You want her over me?"She asked outraged

"Its Edward, I think you better leave before I say something worse than I already have. Don't talk to me ever again," I said opening the door.

"You don't know what you're losing," she rolled her eyes.

"Bye Lauren, "I said slamming the door in her face.

I turned and walked in the kitchen. Alice was standing there smiling. "Hey Edward, I heard everything and I just want to say sorry I had you all wrong," Alice said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I always hated you for hurting Bella in school but now I know the truth. I know you had nothing to do with it," she smiled.

"What good will it do?"I sighed. "Bella is taken I waited too long. she has a boyfriend."

"No she doesn't who are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"That guy she had a date with the other night."

"It was just a date and their just friends. Bella is totally available so if you want her go get her." She smiled. "Well bye Edward, "she waived walking to the door "oh, and Edward if you hurt her ill hurt t you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled. "bye Alice and thank you."

She shut the door behind her and left out. I looked at the time. It was early. Bella wouldn't be at work yet. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. Today I would make Bella mine.

A/N: well what did you think reviews please!!!


	11. must be dreaming

Bpov

I was dreaming I was some where on a beach with Edward his body glistening in the sun. It was almost twilight and he was waiting in the water for me to join him .I walked to him. He reached out to brush hair form my face. Just then I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. I groaned, just five more minutes.

I rolled out of bed and got in the shower. I straitened my hair and put on a royal blue sweater dress that fit tight and showed a bit of cleavage with a pair of black footless tights. I ate a bowl of cereal. Then did my last bit of homework before work. That way I could enjoy my weekend.

After about an hour I was done and I left for work. I got in about an hour early. It was packed and Chris asked me to stock some shelves. I was on the ladder doing a display for the Twilight book saga. When I saw Edward staring at me. I smiled and waived but I lost my balance and fell. I brace d my self to hit the ground but the impact it never came. I was caught in pair of strong perfect waiting arms. I looked up to see it was Edward. Our eyes met and I was stunned once more by his perfect face. The face of a Greek god. He helped me to my feet and smiled. Then He reached up brushed the hair form my face. His hand on my cheek left a trail of fire. Where did that come from? I thought.

EPOV

I got to work about 30 minutes early. I was going to the time clock when I was stopped by an annoying voice. "Hey Edward," I turned to see Jessica waving.

"Hi Jessica," I said.

"Um Edward I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place later and watch a movie?" she asked.

"No thanks I'm busy," I said, running off before she asked why.

I clocked in and was shocked when saw Bella already here working. She looked so beautiful today. She was wearing a blue dress that clang to her perfect body just right. She was an angel. She was perfect. I had to have her.

Just then she saw me and waived losing her balance on the ladder. I ran over to catch her as she fell. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her into my chest. She looked up and I was trapped staring into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I helped her to her feet after a moment. Stunned buy her beauty, I couldn't stop my self. I brushed the hair form her face. I smiled at how soft it s was.

."Um t-thanks," she stuttered

"No problem," I said and started to pick up the books she dropped.

BPOV

We finished the display pretty quickly. Today was my last day of training and Edward thought I should work the register for a while. We rang up customers for a while. About halfway through the night Chris came up to me and said that he thought my training was done. So he put me on the register by my self the rest of the night with Jessica.

Edward worked at various places in the store through out the night. Smiling at me every time he passed me. Jessica seemed bothered by it. Witch made me happy. I never really liked her ever since the day she outed me in front of the whole school, about the note we stopped talking.

"You do realize he's smiling at me," she said once when I smile back him. "I mean be serious Bella he doesn't like you he didn't back then and he never will. Only one girl has ever been good enough for Edward and its not you be serious."

I frowned because she was right. Who was I kidding he was just a friend nothing more. Why would he want plain old me instead of Lauren. The rest of the night went by so fast I didn't even realize what time it was till. Edward was over the intercom announcing the store was closed. I finished ringing up the last of the so customers and closed out my register. We where the last ones here. Edward was doing a walk through so we could leave. Edward insisted on giving me a ride when we where done.

"Well goodnight," I smiled as he parked in front of my building

"Um Bella I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow?"He asked

"Uhh no I was just going to sit at home," I replied

"Well I was wondering if you would spend the day with me?"He asked

"Huh what?"I asked shocked no way had he asked me out.

"I said will you spend the day with me?"He said slower.

"Yes," I answered in awe.

"Ok ill be here to pick you up at noon is that ok?"He asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Night," he smile, and reached to caress my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Night,"I smiled back, stumbling out the car. I herd a chuckle come form inside his car. I walked in to the apartment in a daze. Edward Cullen just asked me out.

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long. I ran into writers block. But here you go. Since it took so long to post this one I will try to get another chapter up today. Don't for get to review!!!**

**Oh and I just saw the twilight movie and I have to say I was disappointed but it was sill ok. **


	12. the date part 1

Bpov

I walked into my apartment still shocked. Edward Cullen just asked me out. Me plain old Bella. My head was spinning. I showered and changed into my old sweats. Rose and Alice where gone for the weekend. Alice was staying with jasper and rose was at Emmett's. I couldn't help but feel relived at the thought of that. I knew if they where here they would tell me they didn't think it were a good Idea .but that was something I just didn't want to hear rite now.

I lay in bed trying to sleep but I was so nervous and excited. That I tossed and turned all night. I finally drifted to sleep. I woke up early not really feeling rested at all. I ate a bowl of cereal. Then I showered again trying to relax and the hot water helped.

I let my hair hang down and curled the ends. I put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I had no idea what to wear. Where was Alice when I needed her? I opened my closet and there was a note hanging on a pair of black skinny jeans and my white slim fit tank top, with a blue half shirt that hung off my shoulders.

Put this on, Edward will love it.

Love,

Alice

How did Alice know about Edward? I would make a mental note to ask her next time I seen her. I put on my black ballet flats. Then I looked at the time. He would be here soon it was noon. Just then there was a knock on the door and my heart stopped.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward stood there in all his perfection his hair was messy as always. He was wearing a black sweater. That clung to his perfect body and a pair of jeans.

"Hello Bella," he smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I blushed. "So what are we doing today?"

"It's a nice day out me though we could go hiking, is that ok?"He smiled

"Yes it sounds good," I replied hiding my horror I hated hiking. I was terrified of falling or something.

"What's wrong?"He asked as he opened my door. I shook my head. He got in the car and turned on the radio. I raised an eyebrow as he began to sing.

"What?"he smiled.

"Nothing," I chuckled. We drove about 30 minutes out side of the city do a hiking trail. As we pulled into the park. I frowned I knew I would fall. Edward got out the car and opened my door.

"Bella don't worry haven't you figured out yet that I will never let you fall," he smiled. I nodded taking his hand. He helped me from the car. He didn't let go of my hand though. I smiled to my self at how our hand fit together like pieces of a puzzle. An electric current went through my body at the contact. He grabbed a backpack from his trunk and we started to walk. We went Off of the path at some point and I was confused.

"Where are we going?"I asked after a while, interrupting our conversation.

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

"I don't like surprises so you can just tell me," I replied. As I said it I tripped on branch. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist. Our faces an inch away from each other. Looked down and blushed at my clumsiness. He lifted my chin and caressed my cheek. Then he helped me up abruptly taking my hand.

"Nice try but, I'm sure you will like this surprise," he smiled pulling me along. "Besides we're just about there."

"What makes you so sure I'll like this surprise," I asked. He ignored my question and asked his own.

"Do u trust me?"

I nodded. "Cover your eyes," he said letting go of my hand. I put my hands over my eyes. I jumped as his hands went to my hips urging me forward.

EPOV

I pushed Bella forward. "Stop," I whispered in her ear causing her so shiver. "Open your eyes."

Her eyes instantly lit up. "Its beautiful," she gasped. At the meadow we where in. she turned and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

"I found it one day it's my secret place," I smiled I opened my backpack and pulled out the blanket I brought with me. I laid it out and we took a seat on it facing each other. I sat out the spread of food. I had brought some sandwiches and for dessert some pudding snacks. She laughed at m choices.

"Pudding snacks I haven't had those since Jr. High," she smiled.

"Me either," I laughed, and handed her a sandwich.

We where eating the pudding snacks. When I noticed Bella had got pudding on her cheek. I chucked and she looked so cute. She frowned at me. "What are you laughing at Mister Cullen?" she questioned.

"You have some pudding on your cheek," I laughed.

"Oh yeah well you have some on your nose," she laughed, dipping her finger in her pudding putting some on my nose. I smiled and wiped it form my face and licked it. She was about to wipe hers off when I grabbed her hand.

"Let me" I said and lean in and kissed it off her cheek.

A/N: sorry to leave you hanging… but this is going to be along chapter and I had to break it up somewhere. Any way let me know your thoughts.


	13. the date part 2

BPOV

Edward leaned in and kissed the pudding of my cheek and my heart stopped. He pulled back and looked into my eyes for an un-measurable moment and then his lips met mine. Our lips moved in sync. his lips parted and I got dizzy form the intoxicating sent of his breath. His tongue trace my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I let him have access. The kiss was slow and gentle. I pulled back after a moment gasping for breath he leant his head against mine and smiled. I felt a blush color my face as I smiled back at him.

He pulled back to stare at me. "Bella I'm sorry," he whispered.

I looked at him confused. "For what?" I asked.

"I never knew it was you," he whispered I instantly knew he was talking about the note. "I had always thought it was Lauren."

"I know that," I said pulling his chin up so his eyes could meet mine. "I saw her lie to you that day behind the gym. But, I didn't think you liked me so I just left hoping you would be happy."

"You know when I first got the letter I wished it was you," he smiled. "When I found out it was you after all these years, I was so mad. I could have hurt Lauren for the pain she cause you. For the lies she told me. But, most of all I was mad because I realized all the time I missed that I could have been with you, "he frowned.

"We have now and that's all that matters," I said intertwining his hand in mine.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Then my behind my ear. "You're right now and till forever," he whispered. Causing me to shiver he kissed down my jaw to the corned of my mouth. Our lips me once more. This time more passionate, more urgent yet just as gentle. He pulled back laying down cradling me against his chest he kissed my hair.

"Bella I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and smiled. We laid there just listening to each others breathing. For who knows how long. Pretty soon it was. Dark and Edward groaned he seemed as unwilling to move as I was. We packed up and went back to the car. He drove the whole back to my place. Our hands intertwined. Every few minutes he would lift my hand and kiss it.

All too soon we where back at my place. I didn't want to leave him just yet. It seem like we had just left an hour ago. "Would you like to come up?" I asked hopeful.

"I'd like that," he smiled.

When I opened the door I remembered that Alice and Rose where gone for the night. I was glad for that. I wouldn't have to explain and I would be alone with Edward.

EPOV

Bella unlocked the door. "Well this is it," she smiled. We walked through the apartment. It was nice. She pointed out her room on the way. We walked in to the living room. Bella started shrugging out of her jacket. "Do you want anything to drink?"She asked.

"No I'm ok," I replied and sit on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know we could watch a movie I guess," I replied.

"Ok," she smiled and grabbed a movie. "How abut clerks II?"

"Sounds good," I said patting the seat next to me. Having her so close me this afternoon had felt so right. Like she was mad perfectly just for me. Now it seemed that when we weren't touching part of me felt like it was missing. She put in the movie and sat down snuggling into my chest. The movie started and she giggled. I did to it was pretty funny. After a while her breathing began to slow and I looked down to find her sleeping. I sighed content she was so beautiful and she was mine. I sat up slowly not to wake her and carried her to her bedroom. I was about to leave when she said something.

"Edward don't leave stay with me," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"I asked. I didn't really want to leave but, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Yes," she smiled in her sleep. I took off my shoes and climbed in to bed with her she found her way to me and laid on my chest. I sighed today was almost perfect.

"Edward," she whispered. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head "I love you to now sleep my love," I whispered knowing I felt the same way. Now today was perfect.

A/n: there you have it their first date… Reviews???...oh and for those of you t-werds who haven't herd yet. due to major success at the box office. The summit production company has given the go ahead to start making new moon the movie.


	14. where does this leave us?

(A few month later)

The light woke me up in the morning. I stretched reaching for Edward. But, he wasn't there. Then I remembered him whispering goodnight to me before he left last night. Ever since we started dating he would come over and stay with me some nights. I always slept so peaceful when he was around.

I got up and showered I decided to wear my blue sweater dress and my white uggs. I put on a head band and let my hair hang wavy. I had only had my journalism class today and then I was supposed to be meeting up with Alice and Rose for lunch at one. I decide to leave early and hit the library before class to catch up on work.

I was walking when my phone beeped

_**Edward: morning love, sorry I had to leave last night but I had some homework left and early classes. **_

_**Bella: morning… its ok I miss u **_

_**Edward: miss u 2 ttul love u**_

I smiled I loved hearing him say he loved me. It was the best feeling ever. I was putting my phone in my bag when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see it was Jacob. I groaned and kept walking.

"Wait Bells," he said. "Can we talk?"

"What do u want Jacob I don exist remember?" I said.

"Look Bells…"

"Its Bella," I corrected.

"Bella I'm really sorry for what I said and I'm sorry I hurt you," he said.

"Oh really why are you sorry what happened did all your new friends drop you like a bad habit?" I questioned.

"No not exactly, I dropped them I realized that they were all fake and I missed my old friends. And well I missed you most of all," he frowned. "Look Bella I am really sorry for what I did would you give me another chance please?"

"Look Jake ill think about it I got to go bye," I said, and walked away.

I went down to the lower levels of the library it was quieter down there. Not a lot of people. I found a table and got in the zone. The day seemed to fly by. Next thing I knew I was at an Italian restaurant near campus waiting for Alice and rose. When I got a text.

_**Edward: I miss you**_

_**Bella: miss u 2 ... how's work so far?**_

_**Edward: its ok it would be better with you here **_

_**Bella: I will be in a bit **_

_**Edward: how your day?**_

_**Bella: its been ok I guess I ran into my old friend Jacob**_

_**Edward: that's nice **_

_**Bella: not really cause were not really friends any more **_

_**Edward: oh I'm sorry love are you ok?**_

_**Bella: yeah I'm fine… Alice and rose are her ill ttul **_

_**Edward: ok see you soon **_

_**Edward: oh yeah one more thing take care of my heart I left it with you **_

. "Ok missy put away the phone this is girl time no boys allowed," Alice said, as she sit down.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"Hey bells," Rose asked taking off her jacket. "You look down what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I ran into Jacob today and he told me that he wanted to be friends again and I don't know what I want to do," I said.

"What did you say when he asked you?" rose asked.

"I said I'd have to think about it."

"I say you give Jacob a chance to be friends again," Alice said. "You've know Jacob to long and he deserves another chance. But, just be careful."

"I say no you're at your quota for second chances for the year being with Edward," Rose argued.

"You really need to lay off Edward people change and he hasn't hurt me and a he won't so chill ok?" I replied. Rose never liked the fact I was with Edward, and she was very open about her feelings on the subject.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that in a bad way like you think. It's just I think you have a problem with standing up to people who hurt you. Jacob being one and I think you need to tell him no at least for now so he will learn a lesson," rose smiled.

"Hi my name is mike and will be your server for the leaving can I start you off with drinks?" the waiter asked interrupting us.

"We'll have cokes all around and some salad to start. Then a family plat of your mushroom ravioli." Alice replied.

"Uh ok," he said grabbing our menus.

"Oh my gosh Bella he was totally checking you out when he walked up," Alice snickered.

"No he didn't," I said rolling my eyes.

"Did to," Rose added.

He brought back our salad then asking me a few times before he left if I need anything else. I imagined him with a wagging tail. I was Sure that Alice and rose where right. We ate and chatted about what was new with them. Alice entered in this contest at school to win a chance to spend a semester in Paris studying fashion at the top design school in the world. And rose landed a lead role in the musical rent. She was nervous because this was her ticket to Broadway. We were finishing dessert when mike brought the check Alice snatched the bill putting in her credit card and handing it back to him before he left the table.

"Thanks Alice, you didn't have to," I said.

"No problem," she smiled. Just then mike returned her receipt and left.

"He left you his number," Rose laughed, snatching the paper from Alice.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No look," rose snickered.

She handed me the small paper with his number on it addressed to the brown eyed girl. I ripped it up. And grabbed my jacket. We where walking out when I realized I forgot my purse I said good bye to rose and Alice and went back to grab my purse. I left out the restaurant and started to walk to the book store it was twilight and this part of town was deserted. When I notice someone walking behind me keeping the same pace as me. I turned to glance it was the waiter from the restaurant. I just kept walking I sped my pace up a little and so did he.

I turned the corner I was in front of book store when I tripped on the curb and fell. I was getting up when I felt arms snake around my waist and help me up. I turned to see it was mike.

"Finally I caught you," he said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine why are you fallowing me?" I asked.

"Oh I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow." He replied.

"Sorry mike is it?" I said. "I have a boyfriend"

"So I have a girlfriend they don't have to know," he said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I flinched back at his touch. He made my skin crawl.

"Bella, love are you ok?" Edwards voice called from behind me.

"Yes I'm fine mike here was just leaving," I replied.

"Ok I'll leave for now sweet thing," mike said causing Edward to growl. "Call me if you want to take me up on my offer."

"Don't hold your breath on that, no wait, do hold your breath," I said angrily repulsed by him.

Mike left and I turned to Edward he was angry I could see that his eyes where dark. And he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Then I kissed his cheek his expression seemed to soften. And he pulled me closer leaning down to so gently kiss my lips.

"I hate that guy," Edward growled.

"Calm down he's harmless it over lets go to work," I said. Pulling him with no luck of him moving.

"He's not harmless he's the reason Lauren left me. That's her new boyfriend. What could she see in him and now he's going after you like he's trying to take what's mine again."Edward said. His words burning me. He sounded as though he still had feelings for Lauren. I began to wonder if I was the rebound. What if I was what would I do? What if Lauren came back would he want her? my stomach began to turn at the thought.

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update. But, the next chapter should be up very soon. Reviews?!!


	15. goodnight

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS!!

BPOV

I tried all night to stay busy. But, my mind kept wondering my head was full of doubts about me and Edward. I was starting to believe he was still in love with Lauren and I was just a rebound girl. But then again why would it last so long.

Before I knew it it was closing time. We locked up and walked to Edward's car he had been quiet all night. He shut my door as usual always a gentleman. We pulled up to my complex and he turned to me and smiled kissing my hand. While caressing my cheek. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I pulled way after a moment.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said opening the door.

"Oh, I guess then goodnight," he said, his face almost looked as if he were in pain.

I went straight to my room when I got in our apartment. I took off my jacket and my phone beeped

_**Edward: Bella is something wrong **_

_**Bella: no I'm fine really I just need to sleep**_

_**Edward: you know you can tell me I love u **_

EPOV

_**Bella: goodnight **_

I felt my heart sink at the message. Why was she upset? Didn't she still love me? Could mike have really gotten to her? Even if he had I would not give up on Bella so easy I loved her so much it hurt to be away from her for a second.

I sat outside her place debating whether or not to go up. But I couldn't get up the nerve. What if she rejected me maybe I should give her time I thought. Then again maybe not I had to know what was going on.

I went up to the fire escape that lead strait to her window. I climbed up 7 floors till I saw her she was laying there clenching her pillow crying. She looked so hurt. I had to make her feel better. So I knocked on the window startling her. She jumped up and wiped her face. Then came to open the window. As soon as I could I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Edward what are you doing here?"She asked, as we broke apart.

"I couldn't sleep without you without knowing whether or not you still loved me," I said stepping through the window.

"Are you still in love with Lauren?" she asked throwing me off. Why would she think that?

"No of Corse not. I never could love her, I love you. What I feel for u is indescribable," I said kissing her. Our lips were moving in sync her hand tangled in my hair and she pulled me closer. The we broke apart and she gasped, "Ok I believe you."

I smiled my hands slid down to her waist pulling her closer to me. I picked her up in to my arms. Carrying her to the bed I laid her down never breaking our kiss I climbed over her being careful not to put any of my weight on her_. _

BPOV

Edward laid me down he was over me his body pressing against mine. I Pulled back to breathe his lips found my neck. He made a circuit from my ear to my collar bone and back again he was driving me crazy. I wanted him so badly I needed him.

"_Edward," I gasped. _

I felt his body stiffen and he rolled over onto his back. "I'm so sorry Bella I couldn't help myself, "he said shaking his head.

"No Edward I want you right now it's the only thing I want." I said, pressing my lips into Lips begin to move on with a sudden urgency. His hands slid down my waist. His hand stopped at the edge of my shirt. He looked up to see if it was okay. I nodded for him to continue. He pulled my shirt over my head. He stared down at me and I begin to get subconscious. As my face began to turn red.

"You're too beautiful don't be embarrassed," he breathed, kissing me.

As our lips move together as they did my hands went down to the buttons of his shirt. I began to unbutton it. I finished the last button and pulled his shirt off. My eyes began to rake across as perfect body he was a Greek God. I slid my finger down his chest, tracing his muscles he shuddered. As we broke apart to breathe he kissed down in between my breasts. His is hands slid up to the straps of my bra and he removed it. His hand cupped my breast. He kissed my left nipple. Swirling his tongue around it. A moan slipped past my lips. I began to call his name. His hand dipped under the elastic of my shorts. He began to rub my center and I threw my head back in pleasure. He was too good at this.

"Edward," I moaned."Please I need more."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes... I'm positive," I breathed, then kissed him, and started to unbutton his jeans and pull them down. He kicked them off leaving him just his boxers. I could see his erection bulging through the thin fabric. He was very big. Which wasn't shocking he was perfect. Just then he pulled back and smiled a crooked smile. Then he bent down and kissed my inner thighs and removed my boys' shorts. Leaving me completely nude. He kissed his way back up to my mouth.

"You're perfect," he whispered and then he pulled off his boxers and positioned himself over me. He leaned down and kissed me like never before. It was perfect slow it was like I was the only person in the world. Then he entered me. He sat there for a moment. Till Then I moved my hips. To let him know it was ok to keep going.

He started to move slowly at first and then he went a little faster. Resting his head in my neck. We both where moaning each other's names. I could feel my walls tightening around him and then an orgasm so powerful rocked my body. Edward came right behind me. Collapsing on top of me. After a minute he rolled onto his back pulling me to his chest.

"That was amazing," he whispered, kissing my hair. "Sleep now love."

A/N: well what did u think of my first lemon? Reviews? oh and sorry about taking so long had a lot going on and this chapter was the hardest to write idk why but yah hoped u liked it.


	16. a good day

EPOV

I woke up with Bella she was still sleeping last night had been so amazing. I have been with many women before but none of them compare to the one I was holding. I kissed her hair running fingers along her back I still couldn't get over how perfect her body was every single inch of it.

"Edward," she spoke. She didn't open her eyes she lay there not moving. So, I was sure she was still sleeping. I loved watching her sleep over the past few months I had no grown used to her talking. Some nights she would talk so much that it kept me up but it was always very entertaining. although, Last night I found it very hard to listen to, due to the fact that Bella was moaning in her sleep and calling my name. Not to mention her naked body was pressed against mine. I was lost in thought when the clock when off, causing Bella to jump.

"Good morning," she said looking up at me.

I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, "good morning, my love. How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep better when I'm with you."

"So do I.," I smiled.

"Ugh I don't want to go work today it's going to be so boring. Not to mention that I have to work with Jessica for eight hours. I swear if I have to hear talk about clothes or mike one more time I'm going to kill her with a textbook." She said, and I laughed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. It Might take a while and be kind of messy. I got a better alternative get a piece of paper and write here's how to keep an idiot busy all day flip me over on both sides." I chuckled, Bella laughed.

"I think you might be onto something," she smiled getting up. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back down.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get ready for work and you have to get ready for school. Are you ready for your final?" She asked.

"Yes I'm positive I'll pass."

"That's good at least one of us is sure"

"I'm sure you'll pass all yours two. You got to stop stressing about School. You did fine. Just focus on getting through work. So we can enjoy the week off together which reminds me. Have you decided what you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

A few days before this I asked Bella if she would come to my parents house for the week with me. But, she never answered yes or no. all she said was she was scared my parents wouldn't like her. Even though I told her several times, they would love her. I always shocked me that she really didn't understand how amazing she was.

"Why?" She said looking at me curiously.

"Well...," I paused. "I was just wondering if you decided if you wanted to come to Thanksgiving at my parents house my mother Esme is dying to meet you." I smiled.

"But if they don't like me?" Bella frowned. "I don't know if it's such a good idea Edward."

"Well, I promise I know they will love you, just like I do and are dying to meet you so just say you'll come please?" I replied, kissing her cheek

"Okay. I'll go," she said. "Wait don't your parents live in Chicago?"

"Yes I was thinking we could leave the day after tomorrow and stay for the week if that's okay with you?"

"ok," she smiled. "Now let me go."

"Not a chance" I said rolling her over so that I was on top of her

"Edward, no I have to go work."

I press my lips to hers and her struggles soon subsided. As her fingers worked their way into my hair and our lips begin to move in synchronization.

BPOV

His hand worked their way up and down my body my breathing speed up. His lips work their way down my neck. Over my collarbone down down down, and he reached my breasts.

Ring Ring Ring

"Damn," Edwards groaned.

"There will be time for that later I promise," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now get up before you're late for class."

I jumped in the shower. When I got out he was gone already. I had about 15 minutes to get to work. I threw my hair in a messy bun and put on a pair of jeans, one of my my band T-shirt's and my converse. When I got to work. It was so dead. I groaned it was going to be a long day. I clocked in and spotted Jessica flirting with James. The girl had no shame. Especially since James girlfriend Victoria worked here and would be in in about an hour. She spotted me and waved walking over I groaned.

"Bella I'm so happy to see you I swear today would be such a long day. If you weren't here for me to talk to," she squealed.

"Hi, Jess has it been like this all day?" I asked.

"Yeah it's been so dead in here. Chris said it stayed like this for one more hour we get to go home early. I hope it does. We already stocked everything so as soon as he says its okay we can all just leave. Isn't that great?" She said.

"Really, that's so awesome." I smiled to be so nice to have the day off so I could pack so when Edward came over we could pick up where we left off this morning. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Earth two Bella," Jess snapped. "I said, what you are doing for the break?"

"Sorry, Jess... I'm going to Edward's parents house were going to stay there for the holiday. I'm really excited." I smiled.

"You're meeting his parents already you're not nervous?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I guess a little," I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Bella's meeting Edward's parents."

"That cool, don't worry I'm sure will love you." James smiled.

"Thanks James so what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" I questioned eager to get the subject off me.

"I and Victoria are visiting my family in Ohio." James said, and turned to look at Jessica, "what are you doing Jessica?"

"Just staying here with Mike." Jessica smiled I rolled my eyes, how did she like him. It didn't matter I was just glad he wasn't focusing his attention on me anymore. Just then, Chris walked up and told us we could all go home I locked the doors, and waved goodbye to everyone wishing them a happy holiday. I got home and there was a note from Alice that read:

_Bella.  
Sorry we didn't see you before we left .we'll be back on Black Friday Of course for the shopping.  
Love,  
Alice._

I made a mental note to let Alice and Rose know where I would be before I left tomorrow. Edward had sent me a text earlier saying he was going home to pack and he would be over. I went to my room and packed enough clothes to wear for the week. I also packed two dresses that it is for the holidays incase we where doing something that required dressing up. I jumped into the shower and wash my hair. When I walked into my room Edward was sleep on my bed holding my weathered copy of Romeo and Juliet. I changed into my pajamas. I took my book and place it on the desk. Then I climbed into his arms and quickly slipped into perfect dream world were only Edward and I existed.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Reviews?**


	17. car rides and road signs

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I sadly do not.**

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. I stretched reaching for Edward, but he was gone. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Edward was cooking bacon, eggs and waffles in his khaki pants with no shirt. He looked so sexy. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his back up to his neck. "Good morning," I said.

"Morning, Love." He smiled spinning around in my arms, so he was facing me. An then he leaned down to press his lips to mine. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, it looks so good." I said.

"You know what looks better?" He asked.

"What?"

"You," he said and pressed his lips to mine once more. We stood there our lips moving in unison for an immeasurable moment of time. His tongue glided across my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I granted him access. His hands slid down to my hips and he lifted me up onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me. We broke apart to breathe, but his lips never left my skin. He made his way from my mouth to my ear down my neck to my collarbone. I laid my head back to give him better access. His hands worked their way up into my shirt. He groaned when he found I wasn't wearing a bra. His hands cupped my breast, massaging them while he continued kissing my neck. I let my hands run up and down his perfect chest, running my finger along his abs he shuttered. I stopped at his waistband.

"You smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" He breathed, and then jumped, "FUCK!" He yelled grabbing a burnt waffle off of the waffle iron. "Sorry love," he said, frowning.

He finished cooking and we ate. I went to my room and changed into my blue sweater dress with my black boots. He opened the door. "Are you ready yet?" He asked. "Almost," I said, and grabbed a piece of paper so that I could leave a note for Alice and Rose to let them know that I would be with Edward for the week.

I locked the door while Edward put our bags in the car. The drive would take all day but, Edward said we would get there before the night was over. Edward put on some music and started to drive. He drove every so often kissing my hand. I let go of his hand and grabbed a pillow to go to sleep. His hand fell to my thigh and he started caressing it up and down, sending electricity through my body. I still longed to finish what we started this morning. So I closed my eyes in hopes that it would take my mind off the problem at hand.

_I was lying in my bed while Edward worked his way down my body kissing every inch of it while his hand was rubbing circles around my clit..._

EPOV

I was trying to concentrate on driving but, Bella was making it very difficult. She lay there sleep against the window moaning my name. She was making my pants tighter by the minute. I needed her so badly. I still longed to be inside her after this morning. Just then she moaned again, was she trying to kill me? I wasn't paying attention and hit a pot hole, causing Bella to wake-up. "Sorry love," I said, grinning at her pained expression. "Good dream?" I asked.

"Yes, very if only it was true," she frowned.

"Well, what was it about?" I said smiling, knowing the answer.

"Well, we were in my room and you were touching me," she blushed.

"How was I touching you?" I said, caressing her thigh. "Like this?"

"No," she smiled moving my hand under her skirt to her soaked panties. "It was like this." She said moving my hand in circles causing her head fall back into the head rest I felt like my pants where doing to explode off of me any second. I slid my fingers under her panties she sat up looking at me biting her lip. I rubbed my finger in circles around her clit, and then dipped one of my fingers inside of her pumping it while I stroked her center with my thumb.

"Edward!" she cried, her head falling back again.

I began to move faster. Her walls tightened around my finger. I inserted one more. Her moans grew louder. I glanced back and forth between her face and the road surprised I hadn't wrecked the car yet. She started caressing her breast. We were going to crash I knew it.

"Fuck!" she screamed. As her body started to shake and she came on my fingers. I pulled my hand away and licked my fingers.

"Just like I thought so sweet," I grinned. "You taste so delicious."

She blushed, trying to control her breathing. My cock was aching in my pants I needed my release like she did. Just then she leaned in and whispered into my ear. "My turn to taste you, so don't crash."

"Bella you don't…"

She grabbed me wrapping her lips around the head of my dick swirling her tongue in a circle. "Mmm so good," She kissed. I moaned as she took me in as far as she could stroking what she couldn't fit. I tried to focus on the road but was failing. I was about 15 under the speed limit and people where passing me honking their horns.

"Oh god"

"Fuck"

She was too good at this. I tried to find somewhere to pull over. I saw a sign that said rest stop next exit I speeded up and pulled in to the rest stop. I pulled Bella up, kissing her furiously. I wanted to be inside her.

I let my seat down and pulled her to my lap, ripping off her thong she gasped. She slid down onto me. She felt so good, so warm and tight around me. I knew neither one of us would last long. One of my hands went to her hip guiding her movements. I slid my other under her shirt caressing her breast.

"Oh Edwarrrd!"

"Bella!"

She started to speed up riding me harder I felt her walls tighten and we came together. She collapsed onto my chest. I kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to me.

"Wow that was so..." Bella said, as I cut her off.

"Amazing," I finished.

She laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, curiously. She leaned back to look at my face and started laughing harder. "Tell me?"

"Sorry," she laughed "it's just that I found a way to get you to drive the speed limit."

"Ha ha very funny but did u really expect me to speed when u where doing that to me I'm surprised we didn't crash."

"To be honest I didn't know what to expect I never done that before," she blushed

"Really cuz that was ... I mean u where…well amazing," I said kissing her hair.

She blushed and a car pulled in next to us making Bella jump. She slid back to her seat fixing her dress. I pulled my pants back up and sat up in my seat. Bella got out and grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change.

So did I. I kissed her hand taking it in mine, started to drive, Bella turned up the radio and started singing. We had 4 hours or so left till we where there.

**A/N: hoped u liked that chapter I tried to be more descriptive like some of u asked so tell me what u think, reviews please???**


	18. Meet the parents

BPOV

We pulled up to a huge three story brick mansion. With tall white columns that where as big as the house. there where rose vines growing along the side of the brick walls. There where steps that lead to the door and a cobble stone drive way that circled the front yard with flowers lining it.

"Wow this is so beautiful." I gasped.

"Its Esme's passion, she loves to remodel houses and well this one used to be a wreck and after she finished it she love it too much to sell so we kept it as our vacation house."

"This is just your vacation house?" I asked

"Of course our real house is back in Washington just outside of forks," he smiled. "So are you ready?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Bella," he said taking his hands to mine. "I already told you they do."

"But what if you're wrong?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed my hands. Then walked around to open my door, I took his hand and stood up. He smiled at me, I turned to walk to the trunk to get my bags but Edward stopped me, placing his arm in front of me. I turned to look at him and he was so close to me, I fell back against the car. He put his arms on both sides of my shoulders and leaned in to kiss the crick of my neck, behind my ear. "Do you know how much I love you Mrs. Swan?" he purred in to my ear. I didn't say anything I just stood there completely frozen.

"Do u trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered,

"Good," he said pulling back with my favorite crooked smile. He grabbed our bags and we walked in to the house.

As beautiful as the outside was the inside was better. It looked like the perfectly decorated rooms you would see in a magazine. The living room was completely white the only thing in it that was a different color was a black baby grand piano. There where black and white photos everywhere and a huge family portrait above the fire place.

"mom, where here," he shouted, setting the bags down on the floor.

Just then a woman came from around the corner smiling she was very beautiful with light brown hair and green eyes. "Oh Edward I missed you,' she smiled hugging him. "And you must be Bella although Edwards description of your beauty didn't do you justice." she said hugging me as well.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Oh honey call me Esme," she smiled.

Just then a man with blonde hair came down the stairs he looked like an older version of Edward. "Welcome home son," he smiled hugging Edward than me. "Hello Bella it great to finally meet you Edward talks about u frequently."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," I said.

" call me Carlisle now come sit you must be tired from the drive" he said waving us into the living room. Edward took my hand walking and whispered in my ear. "If he only knew why." causing me to blush.

"Your house is so beautiful, "I smiled.

"Thank you bell imp glad you like it," Esme smiled.

We sat there for a while and chatted they asked me a lot of questions about my family and school. We ate dinner after a while and I got sleepy I couldn't help but yawn. "Tired Bella," Esme giggled." Edward you should take her up stairs so she can sleep." she smiled. "I'm sure you two have had a long day"

"Yes mother, I'm tired to so goodnight," he said giving his parents hugs and taking my hand. He grabbed our bags. Then we walked up 2 flights of stairs and stopped at the room at the end of the hall. he opened the door there was a huge golden bed in the middle of the room, walls and walls of books and cod's with a huge window that had a view of the city.

"Wow this is the guest room?" I questioned.

He chuckled, "no this is my room but if you would be more comfortable in the guest room it's across the hall."

"Your parents don't mind me sleeping with you?"

he laughed again, "Bella I'm an adult and my parents know we stay the night over each other house almost every night they don't mind" he sat my bag on the bed and walked over to me I was still in the door way. He pulled me into his arms picking me up bridal style and kicked the door closed.

He sat me down on the bed and positioned himself so he was on top of me. His body was pressed against every inch of mine I let my hands work their way in to his hair pulling him closer we rolled over he pulled me on to his chest. I pulled back to look at him. He smiled and kissed form my neck all the way back up to my lips.

He started to unbutton the shirt I had on and pulled it off leaving me in my bra, and then he sat up abruptly so I was straddling him and he started to kiss my chest my head fell back and my hands flew to his hair. He stopped at the edge of my bra and slid his hand to my shoulder to let down the strap, When the door opened, causing me to duck.

"Edward I..." Esme's shocked voice called from behind me and the door slammed shut.

"oh no," I cried. "Now your mothers going to think I'm some kind of slut."

"Bella don't be ridiculous, I'll be back," he said kissing me. He left for a minute and came back holding towels. "she just thought we might need some towels for when we showered." he said closing the door and locking it. "Now where were we?"

"Edward I'm going to take a shower," I said he groaned, going to sit on the bed.

EPOV

I lay in my room, waiting for Bella to get out the shower. I need a cold one. I wouldn't push Bella to do anything cause I knew that how my parents saw her meant a lot. She came out the bathroom in a towel. I smiled and went to take my turn showering.

When I got out she was asleep on the bed wearing one of my t-shirts. she looked so beautiful, my angel. I changed into my pair of pajama pants and crawled in the bed next to her. She rolled so she was lying on my chest. "night my love," I whispered, kissing her hair.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the door was cracked. I walked down to find Bella in the kitchen cooking breakfast with my mom. I smiled she was so perfect. Every day I woke up with her it seemed to get better. Even though it had been a few short months I was completely in love certain that she was the one I wanted to be with forever.

"Morning love," I said kissing her cheek. "Morning mom."

I kissed my mom's cheek and grabbed some coffee sitting down next to my father who was reading the paper. I took a part of it to read. Soon Bella and my mom where done cooking and we started to eat. "So what do u two have planned for today?" my mother asked.

"I don't know I was thinking of taking Bella to navy pier," I said and my mother smiled.

"Oh that be nice," Esme said.

"Would you like to come?" Bella asked, causing me to smile.

"Yes we'd love to I haven't been there in so long. You know that where Carlisle proposed to me. What do you say dear want to go?" my mom asked my dad

"sounds like fun," Carlisle smiled

" well then it's settled." Esme clapped.

We finished eating and we all went to get dressed. "What should I wear?" Bella asked, as we walked in my room.

"something comfortable well be walking all day and it's an amusement park,' I replied.

"Oh ok," she answered reaching for her jeans and long sleeve off the shoulder sweater with her uggs. She pulled her hair into a ponytail with a little hair hanging down, and threw on a little makeup. She looked beautiful. I liked her best this way when she was comfortable. She looked in the mirror and groaned she started to remove her shirt.

"What's wrong love?" I questioned.

"I look horrible and your moms going to hate Me." she frowned.

"Bella don't be ridiculous my mom adores you and you look beautiful," I said pulling her in to a hug. But, she shrugged away from me.

"look Edward you don't have to lie I know she probably thinks I'm some slut after her catching us in here last night." she said putting on a turtle neck, even though I knew she hated them.

"Bella would you listen to me she loves you, because I do and because you look amazing. Look if she didn't like you she would have told you. She told Lauren when I was with her. So trust me my mom's not one to hold back. Now put back on the other sweater I know you hate turtle necks." I said handing her the sweater she had on before.

BPOV

we walked down stairs, where Edwards's parents were waiting in the living room. Edwards's father was reading a book and his mother was looking at a magazine.

"There you are finally, Bella honey you look very pretty," she smiled. "Are we ready to go?"

"Thank you so do you," I replied, maybe Edward was right.

"Were ready if you are?" Edward said.

"Well then let's get the show on the road," Carlisle said shutting his book.

**A/N: sorry it took me forever I been busy working on another story I'm planning to put up soon and I wanted to get some of the chapters for both my stories done so I could up date sooner on each. I have the next chapter of this story ready to post and I'm ready to post it as soon as I get 16 reviews. That shouldn't be too hard right?**


	19. Navy Pier

The drive didn't take very long. Carlisle drove extremely fast like Edward almost faster. I guess that's where he got it from. We pulled up to the navy pier it reminded me of Coney island but nicer it had tons of rides the Farris wheel was huge I was excited to ride it. We got in line and Edward brought my ticket under my protest. I hated when he brought stuff for me but he told me to just get used to it.

We walked up to the first ride the wave swinger, it was my all time favorite ride. The swings spun in the air except this one spin over a pond. Edward took the swing behind me Carlisle got in front of me and Esme in front of him. The ride started of slow and then picked up speed. It was amazing I closed my eyes and pretended I was flying like I did when I was a child. The ride slowed down and finally stopped we got off and I turned to look at Edward and laughed.

The ride had made is hair even messier than usual and he had the funniest grin on his face, "What?" he questioned.

"oh nothing I just remembered one of the reasons why I love you so much," I smiled he did to, pulling me in for a kiss.

We rode all the other rides and walked around for a bit then decided to get lunch at _**Dock Street Café.**_ After lunch we decided to hit the mini golf. It was fun to see Edward so competitive, it was sexy. It was even better when I beat him he was a sore loser. He sulked around the park till it was time for dinner. We decided to eat at the Riva.

"Having fun Bella?" Esme asked when we were in the bathroom.

"Yes, this place is great," I smiled.

"That's good I'm so glad you're here with us, I'm glad Edward has found you I've never seen my son look at anyone like he does when he looks at you. But, it's easy to see why. You're a very great person and I wouldn't choose anyone else for my Edward. Oh and about last night..." she said as I cut her off.

"I'm so sorry about that Esme, it won't happen again I promise, "I said in a hurry.

" Bella that won't be necessary, I was just going to say it's ok. I know what it's like to be young and I know that Edward is a grown man, sad as it may be to see him all grown up. I understand, I'm just glad I didn't see more." she laughed, "oh and one more thing you can relax and be yourself you passed all my test with flying colors."

"Thank you," I said.

she nodded and let the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and smiled Edward was right his mother didn't hate me. I felt a weight lift as I replayed the words in my head. I walked out the bathroom. Edward was leaning against a wall waiting for me. I walked to him. He pulled me in wrapping his arms around me, letting his hands rest on my lower back. Then he leaned down to kiss me.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

" well my mom thought we needed some alone time so they went to do some more shopping and they're going to meet us in an hour at the Farris wheel." he smiled.

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" I questioned.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said pulling me he took my hand and we walked to a maze, there were tons of glass walls and mirrors. We walked into it Edward let me lead the way. I turned right, left, then right again. The maze seemed to get more confusing. I kept going till I found myself stuck in a small corner with Edward.

I turned to go back but, I was stunned by the intensity of his eyes they were filled with passion and lust. He smirked pushing me gently back into the glass and leaned down to kiss me. My head got light as I inhaled his sweet breath. His lips moved with urgency. Then he pulled back, to soon sucking my lip.

He put his hands under my sweater causing me to shiver. Then he slid his fingers up and down my sides, lightly tracing the curve of my breast, my breath hitched. He pressed his body against me. He kissed me again. I gasped "Edward what ---."

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to my lips. "We won't get caught." He whispered in my ear as he started removing my jeans and panties. Then he dropped to his knees looked up at me. "So beautiful," he smiled.

He kissed each thigh making a trail up until he reached my center, dipping his tongue in between my folds my head fell back in pleasure and my hands wound tight into his hair. He hitched one of my legs over his shoulder to give him better excess. Then he slipped two fingers inside of me pumping fast and faster, while he continued to circle my nub. I could feel my insides growing tighter by the minute.

My orgasm washed over me, rocking my body. He stopped, swiftly removing his pants. He grabbed my ass and lifted me. I wrapped my les around his wasted and he entered me. Causing me to moan, while was pounding into me. I was so close to another orgasm. He panted and groaned silently. I buried my head into his neck.

"Bella," he moaned. "Look at me."

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes for a moment before my eyes shut again. I was right there.

"Look at me I want to see your eyes when you cum." he commanded.

I forced my eyes open just as the pleasure rocked through my body. He kept moving following right after me. Then he collapsed into me.

After a minute, we put our pants back on and fixed our clothes. Edward's phoned rang and he answered it, hanging up quickly.

"That was my parents where late," he said.

"And whose fault is that?" I questioned.

He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me through the maze with expertise never stopping like he was lost. We had to go back the way we came and do a few different turns. We were out in a few minutes, Heading towards the Farris wheel.

"You mean to tell me you knew the way the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes I worked here one summer that we stayed here and I worked the maze every day. I could walk through that thing with my eyes closed." he smirked.

"Edward we could of got caught." I said, but he shook his head.

"No we couldn't, I got lost in that same spot when I was 6 for over an hour people hardly ever end up there. plus there was a door right there to stop people from getting lost when it's close to closing time I shut it behind us."

"So you planed that whole thing?" I said.

"Maybe," he smirked. "Would you be mad if I did?"

"No," I replied.

"Good," he grinned.

"there you to are we been waiting for 20 minutes the park closes soon." Esme said, as we walked up.

"Sorry mom, Bella wanted to go through the maze and I let her lead the way. But, we got lost and she was so determined to do it herself so I let her, till you called me. We were so caught up we forgot to check the time." Edward said the lie was so believable. But, I wander what they would do if they knew the truth. I blushed at the thought.

"Sorry," I grinned, sheepishly.

"Oh its ok Bella it wasn't that bad Esme just really loves the Ferris wheel." Carlisle replied.

"Well let's go," Esme clapped.

"The line was long but moving fast they put up a rope after us and said we where the last ones. We got to the gondola and we all slid in Edward and Carlisle where in the middle with me and Esme on the sides. The ride started to move I gasped when it got to the top the view was amazing.

Just then Edward pointed to a shooting star, "make a wish."

I closed my eyes and wished. "There," I said opening my eyes again.

"what did you wish for?" he questioned.

" nope I can't tell you or it won't come true," I smiled.

He chuckled, "silly Bella it doesn't really work."

" if it doesn't then how did I get you." I smiled, and then pressed my lips to his.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed me again.

"I love you too," I breathe.

I was paying so much attention to Edward. That I forgot his parents where right next to us.

"oh, Carlisle do you remember when we where that young?" Esme asked.

"where still young." he smiled and kissed her.

The ride stopped then and we left. The day was so perfect. I fell asleep on Edwards lap while we were riding home and next thing I knew I was being carried.

**A/N: hey everyone hoped you liked the chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. All your comments made my day. Please continue reading my story and reviewing it. It keeps me inspired. I have the next chapter finished. Ready to post Monday or maybe just maybe if you help me reach 100 reviews sooner…**

**Oh, yeah I'm going to be posting another story later this week so keep an eye out for it. Its called online on time: Bella is a single mother with very little time on her hands. One day she decides to try online dating. **


	20. thanksgiving

BPOV

I felt a pair of eyes on my face when I woke up. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me perched up on one elbow. "Hello," I smiled.

"Morning love," he said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Can I help you with something?"I asked.

"You already have."

"How exactly have I done that? Wait, do I really want to know," I joked.

He didn't laugh he just stared at me.

"What Edward?" I questioned.

"Nothing it's just I was lying here thinking of how thank full I am for you Bella. I love you." he said and then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too," I said pulling his lips to mine for a kiss. He pulled back and smiled.

"Bella there something I want to show you," he said pulling me out of bed.

He put on a shirt and I threw on some pajama pants, I was already wearing one of his shirts. I followed him down to the white room where he sat at the piano and patted the seat next to him. I sat down And he began to play a song that sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it before. It was beautiful. His hands glided across the keys so expertly. I watched In amazement, until he stopped.

"Wow Edward that was beautiful," I said.

"I wrote it for you it's the only way I could describe how you make me feel I call it your lullaby." he said and a tear escaped my eye.

He leaned in and kissed me slowly, We sat there for who knows how long.

"Good morning," Carlisle and Esme said

causing us to break apart. "morning," we both replied at the same time.

"Edward that new song was lovely will you play my favorite?" she asked. Edward smiled and began to play another song it was also beautiful but mine was better. I secretly thought to myself we all sat there while he played.

When he had finished playing we got some breakfast. Esme and I started to cook thanksgiving dinner afterwards. Edward migrated to the living room with Carlisle after a while to watch football. I cooked the sweet potatoes, pies and green bean casserole. Esme made the stuffing and turkey and mashed potatoes. We ate dinner Edward must have ate at least four plates, and then just sat back patting his stomach.

"Wow that was so good," he smiled.

"Thank you," I and Esme said at the same time.

Carlisle did the same. I helped Esme with the dishes when we were all done. then decided to get some sleep we were leaving tomorrow morning because I had to be back at work Saturday. I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle they were getting up early to go shopping in the city.

" it was so great to have you Bella and remember to keep in touch and keep my son in line," she smiled and hugged Edward and kissed him on his cheek

"I was nice to finally meet you Bella I hope to see you again soon," Carlisle smiled giving me a hug. "this one is special you better hold on to her Edward."

"Don't worry dad she's not going anywhere," Edward said and I smiled at his comment.

We went up to bed. A few hours later Edward was waking me up to leave. All too soon we were back at my apartment saying good bye to each other. Edward went home he was going to pick me up for work in the morning. I walked into the apartment to floor was completely covered in shopping bags. But Alice was nowhere to be found so I walked to my room and set stuff down. Then I decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Just then, Alice bursts through the door with her hair and go shopping bags, followed by Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "Bella oh my God you're back," she screamed and ran to me.

"Hey Alice, how was shopping?" I asked hugging her.

"It was so awesome just wait till you see, what I brought you," she squealed.

"Hey Bella," jasper smiled. "Where's Edward at?"

"Hi jasper, he's at home," I replied.

"Hey Bella," Emmett smiled.

"Hey Rose, hey Emmett, you guys look so tired?

"Hey bells," rose yawned. "We are tired we all got back from our trips this morning and then Alice dragged us down to fight with people at all the stores on the craziest shopping day of the year."

"Oh sounds fun glad I missed it," I smiled.

"Don't worry bells since you didn't come I'm going to need you to try it all on for me," Alice chirped, and everyone laughed.

"Oh Alice I'm to tired and hungry ill do it later," I whined.

"Oh fine then I guess I'll start with jasper," she smiled

"Look at the time I got to go I'll call you later love you Alice," jasper said kissing her cheek and rushing out the door followed right by Emmett's goodbye and wave."

Rose and I burst into laughter. After a few minutes we started talking about our trips. Rose said she had fun at Emmett's families place and she got to do some skiing. Alice said jaspers parent where awesome and they took her shopping and to a play. They both laughed when I told them about Esme catching us in the act. We talked and joked for the rest of the night and then went to sleep.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

I groaned and looked at the time 3 in the morning "hello," I answered.

"Bella its mom there's been an accident."

A/N: well hoped you liked it. Thanks to all of you who review you keep me inspired. Keep it up. next chapter up Thursday.


	21. the accident

**A/N: I just wanna thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story. I reached 101 reviews and over 16,000 hits you guys are awesome. I'm so happy keep it up :)**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

_I groaned and looked at the time three in the morning "hello," I answered._

_"Bella its mom there's been an accident."

* * *

_

"What with who, what happened?" I said panicked

"Billy black was in a car accident tonight and he's in critical condition they don't think he's going to make it."

"oh my god does Jake know?"I asked.

"No we been trying to get a hold of him but we can't get an answer. You have to find him he has to get here soon as possible. Use the emergency card to buy you two some tickets and get here as soon as you can"

"Ok mom I'll let you know when where on the way." I said hanging up.

I dialed Edward's number. "Hello Bella what wrong?" he asked

" Jacobs father was in a car accident and he's not going to make it much longer they cant get a hold of Jake so I need to go find him and leave for forks." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella let me help you," he said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing its ok go back to sleep I can find him I think I know where he is, " I said putting my pants on.

"Bella don't do that I want to help," Edward said in a hurt voice.

"I know but honestly I don't think having you around Jake will help he never liked you much just rest you have to work in a few hours," I replied.

"Bella stop that you know it doesn't matter I want to help," he said

"look if you want to help stay there and go to work tell Chris what's going on I'll call you when I'm leaving ok I promise I'll be fine," I said.

"Fine," he said "but I really wish you would let me do more."

"I love you bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I tried calling jakes phone but there was no answer. I drove to his place first hoping he would be there. He had an apartment in the same area. I got to his place and banged on the door for a few minutes. I was about to give up and walk away when Jacob opened the door half sleep. "Who is it?" he said yawning.

"Jake " I said

"Bella what happened, did he hurt you?" he asked.

" no Jake its about your dad," I said frowning trying not to cry." he was in a car accident a few hours ago they said he's not going to make it much longer I came to get you so we could go to the airport."

"What... no stop lying Bella this is sick I can't believe you would be that mad to make this up" he said fighting back tears.

"I'm not lying Jake I wish I was," I replied coming closer to comfort him, but he turned away."Jake we need to get to the airport come on."

He nodded and changed. We got on the first plane to Washington. Jacob was quiet on the plane I could tell he was trying to hold it all in and he was going to have his meltdown very soon. I was trying to hold it together to. Billy was like a second father to me. We landed in Seattle my mom was waiting there. She took us both in to a hug, and then we left.

We drove to the hospital in la push. When we got there jakes sisters where already there in the waiting room with sue Clearwater and Charlie. Jake ran in to hug his sisters and walked in to see his dad. I gave Charlie a hug his eyes where blood red from crying. Billy was his best friend. He hugged me tight. I almost thought he wouldn't let go but I was kind of glad this made me realize how precious my parents where.

I walked in to see Billy with Jacob. Billy's face was really badly beaten. My mom had said on the ride over her he had some internal bleeding. The doctors said they couldn't stop it. The said he had very little time left.

"Dad," he said

Billy's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Jacob remember to take care of your sisters,"he whispered

"No dad don't talk like that you got to hang on your going to make it," Jacob cried hugging his father buy Billy shook his head disagreeing with him.

"And tell Charlie that he was the best friend I could ask for and the girls that I love them"

"And…. And… I love you," Billy gasped, and then the cardiac monitor flat lined.

The nurse rushed in then and the doctors a worked and worked to try to bring him back but they couldn't. Fifteen minutes later they pronounced him dead. Jacobs sisters couldn't take it and left with sue. Charlie had completely lost it and Jake was just sitting there staring at Billy he hadn't said a word. Since it happened. We drove home, the car was dead silent. My mom offered to make us some food but none of us where hungry. Jacob just went to the living room and stared at the TV not even bothering to turn it on. He said he just wanted to be alone.

I decided to go up to my room and call Edward to let him know what was going on. I really needed to hear his voice right now. I dialed his number, my hands were shaking. He didn't answer so I left a message.

"Hey Edward it me I was just calling to let you know I'm here. I don't know what time it is there but call me back I love you."

I hung up the phone and Renee was in the door way. "Hey, how are you doing?"She questioned.

"hey mom I'm ok I guess," I said looking down.

She came and hugged me." I love you." she said causing the water to brim over in my eyes. I started to sob and so did my mom. "I just can't believe it he's gone he was like a second dad to me and now he's gone." I rambled incoherently for a while not wanting to let my mom go. After a while I fell asleep. I felt her put a blanket on me before she left.

I was woken up a few hours later by my phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, are you ok? How is Jacobs's dad?"

"Edward...I ...I miss u"

"I miss you two are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm doing better now. But, I'm worried about Jake he hasn't spoken this whole time."

"What happened is his dad ok?"

"No his dad ...he's ... he's…gone," I said causing me to sob again.

"Bella love it's going to be ok;" he cooed and repeated into phone till I calmed down a little.

"What time is it there?" I said trying not to think about Billy.

"It's around noon I just got out of class." He answered.

"Oh"

"Bella listen to me it doesn't matter if you need anything you can call me ill answer ok?" he said.

"Ok"

"Now you should get some rest love, I know you're tired." He said.

"No I'm fine really." I said yawning not wanting him to hang up yet

"Liar you just yawned... now go to sleep Jacobs going to need you a lot in the next few days so you need to rest. I love you"

"I love you too." I yawned again.

Then he started to sing my lullaby into the phone and I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: what did you think this was hard for me to write I hope it was ok? Let me know, review?**

**next chapter up tuesday**


	22. the funeral

I woke up and Jacob was sitting on the end of my bed staring at me. I sat up."Jake are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok I'm sorry I scared you," He replied.

"Its ok you didn't scare me I'm not scared of anything whether it be vampires, werewolves I'm never sacred remember."

He laughed a little "yah I remember we used to stay up and watch scary movies and my sisters would get so scared they would sleep with my parents because we'd mess with them all night." he smiled then frowned a tear running down his cheek. "That won't happen anymore."

I climbed to the end of the bed and pulled Jacob into a hug. "Jake I'm here just let it out." he started to sob and within minutes he had fallen apart he wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close. This was the first time he had cried since Billy died.

"Why me why do I lose everything close to me?" he said barely audible.

"First my mom then you and now my dad, " he said then paused.

"All I have is my sisters," he cried

"Jake you didn't lose me I'm still here always your my best friend," I said rubbing his back.

"That's not what I mean," he said confusing me.

Just then my mom walked in and asked if we were ok. We didn't get a chance to talk about it again. We spent the day handling the funeral arrangements and the will Billy left. A few days later was the funeral. It was a nice ceremony. The Quileute's had a very unique way of honoring their their dead.

The week had passed in a blur and next thing I knew it was a week till Christmas. Edward talked to our teachers and they let us take our finals via email. So now we were just waiting for our final grades. Meanwhile I was happy Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmet and jasper where all flying in tomorrow to spend Christmas break.

Jacob had been staying at his house Billy had let the house and all his money to him and his 2 sisters. He was slowly getting through things. As For the past week we had been inseparable. I was happy that at least out of this situation I got my friend back. I had missed him.

I got up and drove offer to Jacobs so we could hang out for a bit. I knocked on the door. But, Jake wasn't there. I figured I would check across the street at the beach since the car was still there.

I went across the street to la push beach. Jacob was walking along the water. I ran up behind him and punched his shoulder like I always did.

"Hey Bella," he said his tone making me aware that he wasn't in a joking mood.

"Hey Jake," I smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"He replied defensively.

"You seem down about something," I said

"it's nothing really," he smiled and then punched my shoulder lightly we walked around the beach for a while joking when my phone beeped.

_**New message**_

_**Edward: hey love can't wait to see you tomorrow we should all be there at 10…what r u doing **_

_**Bella: can't wait to see you either I miss u… at the beach with Jake.**_

_**Edward: that's nice… well 2 I g2g miss you… I love you bye**_

_**Bella: love you 2 bye**_

I felt Jake reading over my shoulder so I turned to him. He had a sad hurt look in his eyes. He looked away quickly. "So do you really love him?" he questioned.

"Yeah Jake I do." I replied

"Oh," he frowned.

"Why?"I questioned curious as to why my relationship with Edward would make him sad. He mumbled something that I sounded like, you don't want to know. So asked again, "why."

He just shook his head and looked at the sunset. "Don't be like that Jake you always shut me out not this time tell me you can tell me anything, "I sad touching his arm.

He pulled away though. "No I can't," he said raising his voice a little.

"yes you can Jake what's your problem don't do this don't shut me out like before I don't want to lose you like last time," I said raising my voice a little.

"You don't want to know Bella so just leave it alone," he yelled back.

"Try me," I yelled.

"I love you ok," he yelled.

"What does that have to do with anything I love you too Jake you know that," I responded.

"No Bella I'm in love with you, he said and turned to me then, his eyes filled with love and passion. Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me to him so fast I didn't know what happened till his lips where on mine moving with urgency. It took a few seconds for me to register it. Then he pulled away.

I sat there shocked for a moment. "Bella say something," Jacob shook my arm, bringing me out of my trans. confusion and anger took over and I had to get out of there I needed to think I started to get up but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait bell you can't tell me you don't have feelings for me?" he said, "if you can tell me that and ill leave you alone."

"I...I don't know," I cried. He kissed me again. But, this time I fought to get him off me. I finally pushed him off and turned around to find Edward standing there holding flowers.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the late post fan fiction was down…well that was an exciting development, don't you think? Tell me what you think and review.**


	23. broken

EPOV

(30 minutes before)

I was going to surprise Bella. She had no idea I was here I decided to come early. I couldn't bear to be away from her for another minute, so I texted her to see where she was.

_**Edward: hey love can't wait to see you tomorrow we should all be there at 10…what r u doing **_

_**Bella: can't wait to see you either I miss u… at the beach with Jake.**_

_**Edward: that's nice… well 2 I g2g miss you… I love you bye**_

_**Bella: love you 2 bye**_

I smiled I couldn't wait to see her I grabbed the flowers I brought for her before I had left the airport and left for the beach. I drove even faster than usual I really needed to see her. Every part of me longed for her.

I pulled up to the beach and parked the car. I got out the car and looked around I saw her and Jacob sitting on a tree stump. I started to walk towards them I smiled this would be a total surprise. But, then Jacob leaned in and kissed Bella. I felt my heart start to crumble while I prayed she would push him away. The kiss seemed to last forever and the fight against him never came.

Finally Jacob pulled away. She tried to stand up but he grabbed here and Jacob asked her something but I couldn't her I was too far away. Then he kissed her again. Bella put up a fight this time though.

I couldn't believe this was happening again. I couldn't believe it especially not from Bella. She got up to leave but, she turned then and saw me. Her face shocked and pained.

"Edward," she gasped in shock of seeing me it seemed she started to come towards me. "It's not what it looks like."

"I can't believe you," choked out, I couldn't speak.

"I swear Edward it not what it looks like just let me explain," she begged.

"Ok then explain," I said anger starting to pulse through my veins as I saw the smirk on Jacobs face.

"I think I can do that Bella asked me to kiss her. She always wanted me not you. She was just using you to get to me. So you can just run back to wherever you came from your not need any more." Jacob growled.

"Stop Jake," Bella yelled. "Edward that's not true."

"So you don't have feelings for him." I questioned, praying she would say no.

"I...I," she paused

"That's all I needed to hear goodbye," I said turning to walk away she grabbed my arm in tears. "Don't leave!"

I pulled my arm away and walked away. I couldn't breathe I had to get out of here. My heart was completely shattered I couldn't take it. I drove home and crabbed my bags and called the air port to see if I could leave today instead of 2 weeks from now.

I started pacing how could she do this to me. I thought this time would be different I really loved her. But turns out she wasn't any different from Lauren. The travel agent took me of hold then and told me I could leave tomorrow. My phone beeped, I looked at it. I had 11 missed calls from Bella and there were 10 new voice mails. Anger surged through me and next thing I knew I had threw my phone at the wall shattering it into pieces.

BPOV

I sat in the sand paralyzed I was having an anxiety attack. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Why couldn't I tell Edward that I had no feelings for Jake? Probably because I did he was the only other guy I ever liked other than Edward.

I was lost in thought when Jake came over. "Bella are you ok?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Don't you fucking touch me," I growled, his touch sending anger through me. "How could you do that Jake? Why... why did you lie to him I didn't ask for you to kiss me how you could do this to me."

He just stood there for a moment then he spoke, "I did it because I love you because you're the only person that makes me happy. Bella I'm sorry but I had to try to get you back."

"I hate you how could you. You had your chance and you left me remember .you hurt me. You where the one who broke my heart. After all I've done for you after that you do this. You don't know what love is Jacob. I love Edward Jacob. And if you love me I want to know, how could you take him away from me like that? Tell me," I yelled.

He was about to say something then stopped. I got up and started to walk away. But she grabbed me again. I turned to him and with all my might bunched him square in the face. He let go and his hand flew to his nose. "Fuck I think you broke my nose."

"Good," I said as I left I started to drive home. As soon as I was on there road, I was calling Edward. He wasn't picking up though. I kept trying leaving voice mails .with each unanswered message I fell apart more. By the time I got to my house I was a complete mess. I tried to make myself look better so I could get past Charlie and Renee without questions. But, that didn't work cause as soon as I walked in the door Renee ran to my side.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?" she asked as I ran up the stairs. She followed me in to my room and sat on the edge of my bed stroking my hair.

"Jacob kissed me and Edward saw and so he broke up with me because Jake lied and said I asked him to." I managed to get out between sobs.

"Why would Jake do that?" Renee asked.

"Because he's in love with me and so Edward asked me if I love him to."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything"

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know."

A/N: thanks to all of u who reviewed the last chapter it made my day to see everyone so in to my story.

So what did u think about Bella's reaction, reviews?


	24. peices

**A/N: ok so I'm so so sorry all of you leaving you on the edge like that for so long. I was out of town without internet. please forgive me I promise the updates for this story will never take that long again. well sorry for the delay here is some more of the college life for you.**

* * *

EPOV

_I sat in the airport waiting for the plane to board, a million things weighing in on my thoughts and it all involved Bella. What did I do? How could she do this to me? That's all I kept asking myself. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find an answer._

Maybe Jacob was telling the truth maybe she did use me to get to him but the thought of that. Hurt more than anything the thought that it all was a lie and I fell for it again. Just like I did with Lauren. But, every time I thought this I couldn't bring myself to believe that it was true.

_Last call for flight 217 to New York_

The voice called over the inter calm I was about to get up and leave when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was Bella.

"Edward please don't go I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"Bella," I gasped. "Why are you here?"

"Because Edward I love you I mean it I always have I'm so sorry about the other day." She cried, "He kissed me."

"You love me," I paused. "You love me? How could you sit there and lie like that if you love me you could have said it in front of Jacob. Bella I trusted you… I gave you my all ….I gave you all the faith and love I had left in my heart and u broke it."

"It was just a kiss I didn't know he would…," she cried, as I cut her off.

"That's where your wrong it wasn't that kiss. It didn't mean as much as the fact that you don't know who you want. After everything, I love you Bella I always will but I can't do this not again, I'm sorry bye." I said walking to board the plane.

I walked to the woman at the gate and handed her my ticket I went to my seat. It was next to a man he was old with pale skin almost like he was dead. He had his eyes closed. I put my bag in the over head compartment and sat down.

"Well hello there," the man said. "I'm Aro how are you?"

"Hi I'm Edward and Sorry don't mean to be rude I just have a lot on my mind and I'd rather not talk right now." I replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ahh I see woman troubles."

"How did you know that?" I asked curious it was almost as if he saw what was wrong when he touched me.

"I'm good at seeing things in people u could say besides u look mad and hurt at the same time that can only be a woman," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Not just any woman the woman the love of my life, or so I thought," I frowned.

"That bad huh I was in that position once my woman cheated she got drunk and made out with this guy and I freaked out broke up with her. The next day she was killed in a car accident. After the accident I fell apart because all I could think about was that she died thinking I hated her. It made me realize that life is too short and when it comes to love to make it work you got to be able to forgive one another. I wake up every morning and I miss her sometimes I cry I wish I could go back to that day and change what happened. But, I can't so now I have to deal with the guilt of killing her." He said his voce lowered more as he spoke

"Don't blame yourself you didn't kill her she was in a car accident." I said patting his shoulder.

"But, I did she begged me to forgive her but I couldn't because of my past. that night she showed up to my door drunk begging me to hear her out and I shut the door in her face. I knew she couldn't drive what kind of person dose that I should had let her stay with me. She left and ran a red light and got t-boned by a diesel," He sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"This if what she did is really forgivable than forgive her, you don't want to end up like me I've love since her but every kiss every touch is lacking and never the same. I'd give anything to have one minute with her just to say that I forgive her and I love her. " He said

I nodded at him and just then the flight attendant came by to check the bag compartments.

BPOV

(A few days later)

"Bella c'mon you have to get up so we can finish shopping, and you need to get out the house it will make you feel better." Alice said pulling the covers off me.

"Yeah now get the hell up and shower because you kind of smell" rose said pulling the curtains open. "Bella you got to stop thinking about him this was a crazy situation it's going to take some time for him to cool off."

"I know but it's been forever," I whined. "What if he never forgives me?"

"Bella it's been one day," I really think he'll for give you, jasper says he for gave Lauren for cheating like five times and he likes you so much more so you should get like ten chances."

"I didn't cheat he kissed me," I growled.

"Touchy I was just kidding, I'm sorry bells. I really am just trying to help but, I don't know how." Alice frowned.

"It's ok I know you are I'm so glad I have you to," I said hugging her.

"Yea we love you to bells, now you really need a shower," rose said.

I got in the shower and hopped out I put on some sweats and put my hair in a pony tail. I walked down stairs and got some cereal. My parents were out doing the rest of their shopping. And jasper and Emmet where staying at Edwards house for the week. We grabbed our bags to go outside and there standing outside my door was……

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Who do you think it is any guesses? How about some reviews?**


	25. the final choice

**A/N: hey every one I'm so sorry for the long update it's been months I know. I've been too busy to update. Since I haven't had the chance to update and I don't want to torture u with any more cliffhangers and so this will be the last chapter of the college life tear.**

* * *

Epov

I pulled into Bella's house and Jacob was sitting there on the hood of his car. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Waiting for my Bella," he said, with a smirk.

"Your Bella she is mine and will always be," I growled.

"No she wants me she's just too scared to tell you, besides she was mine first and you know a girl never for gets her first. You're just getting my sloppy seconds," he chuckled, as my fist met his face, knocking him on the hood of his car.

"I'm going to kill you," he screamed lunging towards me knocking me to my back. He punched me in my face. I flipped him over punching him back.

"Stop," a voice screamed causing us to freeze and look

Bella was standing there outside her door with a shocked look on her face. Jacob jumped off me and ran to her.

Bpov

I got in the shower and hopped out I put on some sweats and put my hair in a pony tail. I walked down stairs and got some cereal. My parents were out doing the rest of their shopping. And jasper and Emmet where staying at Edwards house for the week. We grabbed our bags to go outside and there standing outside my door was Edward and Jacob fighting.

"Stop," I screamed causing them to look up. Jacob ran towards me.

"Bella, did you see that he attacked me?" Jacob asked. He reached for my hand but, I pulled back.

"What are you doing here Jacob," I growled.

"Look Bella I know you're mad at me but, you have to understand that did what I had to do. It's been eating me up inside for months now I hate seeing you with him hate knowing that I missed my chance." He said, taking my hand.

"You didn't miss your chance Jacob. You fucked it up. You hurt me. So many times and I always forgive you. I probably always will because Jacob I love you but I'm in love with Edward and this thing between me and you will never happen again ever." I said, yanking my hand away.

"You can't honestly say that I know care for me more I mean come on we been through so much together. I was there for u when you got your heartbroken every time and I always picked up the pieces. I mean come on you even lost your virginity to me. I was so my first for you can't honestly tell me that doesn't mean anything?" he said taking my hand.

"Your right, It does you were my first Jacob and I'll never forget that. But, I want Edward to be my last. I love him and if you really cared for me u would want me to be happy even if it wasn't with you. You're my one of my best friend but that's all we'll ever be. So until u can accept that I don't want to see you." I said.

"Well I'm not that good of a man," Jacob said.

"Yes you are Jacob, "I replied.

"Bella you have too much faith in me," he added.

"no I know you to well and you know me better than most people maybe even better than Edward just like I know you better than most so please trust me and leave me be to be happy," I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek as I turned towards Edward.

"That is if you'll still have me?" I said walking toward him.

"Look Edward I'm…." He grabbed me pushing his lips to mine it felt like an eternity since our lips last met.

"I'm sorry," I breathed as we broke apart.

"It's ok," he said

"No Edward it's not you never deserver any of this. I love you and I swear ill never hurt you again. I should have told you about my past with Jacob but mostly, I should have been able to say that I love you more than anything else in this world."

"I love you to and I should have really given you a chance to explain and for that I'm sorry "he said pulling

me closer.

(A few days later)

The rest of the winter break went by great Christmas came a few days later and Edward spent Christmas with my family.

I was getting dressed for my secret date with Edward. He told me he wanted to take me somewhere tonight. After I was ready we left.

"You are going to love this Bella," he said, as he started the car.

We drove into the mountains to the highest cliff. He laid out a blanket and we sat there, holding each other. He kissed my ear "I love u so much Bella I want to give you something." He whispered and held out a small box.

My heart started to beat so fat like it was going to come out my chest. I opened the box and there was a small silver band the center was cradling a small heart shaped diamond. "Edward," I gasped turning to look at him.

"It's a promise ring. I promise that I will only love you for the rest of my life and one day I promise I will make you my wife." He said

"Oh Edward its beautiful thank you," I cried kissing him. He placed the ring on my finger and pulled my face to him. Our lips didn't separate for the rest of the evening as we made love under the stars.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank all of u who stuck with me through my bad editing and long long updates there was a lot more I wanted to do in this story but I just haven't had the time to do it. As you can probably tell but I do plan on making a sequel as soon as I get the time. But first I want to finish my other story online on time and a few other projects first. Thanks again and keep an eye out for the sequel to the college life. Reviews?**


End file.
